


Kitty Dear

by PrussiaMafia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author!Eren, BDSM, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Heat Cycles, M/M, Neko!Levi, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Spanking, ass eating, cross dressing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaMafia/pseuds/PrussiaMafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi isn't a pet he's a companion, and he's picked out by Eren Jaeger. Levi learns to trust and love Eren as his protector and loving owner. But once they finally have sex during Levi's heat, it's only the beginning of their long relationship. </p><p>Otherwise: Levi getting fucked in every way possible and on every surface after the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia here! I really wanted a love struck Levi just getting fucked everywhere. But I wanted there to be a plot so the first chapter is nothing but beginning their relationship and Levi being a cute little neko. After that the plot will be in the background of Levi just loving Eren's come in his ass. So yup! Enjoy!

    “Him, I want him.” A sugary, and confident voice demanded sweetly.

    Levi opened his eyes lazily and blinked a few times before taking in his surroundings. He peered out from the little nest he made himself and through the glass. He was on the highest shelf but the human was easily able to look through without any effort. It took Levi a while to digest and understand what the human had just said. But the owner of the shop was helping his mind wake up.

    The older man scratched his bald head nervously. “Are ya sure? He’s a rowdy one, isn’t very sociable either. He’s bitten and scratched the employees numerous times. We have better pets.”

    Levi narrowed his eyes. Better pets. He was about to hiss but the other human’s words stopped him dead in his tracks. “No, he won’t be a pet. He’ll be my companion. He’s the one I want.”

    He was transfixed with those eyes as they stared at him confidently. Eyes unlike any color he had ever since his life in the store. To which Levi had seen many types of eye colors, humans that put their disgusting faces up close to his glass box. He had hissed and scared many of them away, which was why the owner had him moved to the back corner all the way to the top in the store. Not many came back there to look at him, but somehow this human had found him. And wanted him.

     Greenish blue eyes held his own with such intensity that Levi could only stare back dumbfounded. Who had eyes like that? Eyes that held such depth to them that it should be impossible. The human gave a smile that nearly made Levi quiver at the sheer beauty of it. “Hey there Levi, I’m going to give you a nice home with me. Is that okay?”

     Levi didn’t respond, only stared back and blinked. Home. Levi had seen many other of his kind get picked out and taken to a ‘home’. Never once did anyone pick him because of his attitude, but the owner never put him down because he was too rare of a breed. His fur soft and black with flicks of dark blue in the mix. His eyes two separate colors, silver and a blue that was almost transparent.

     He was snapped out of his thoughts when his tanks was shifted forward. He yelped and tried to steady himself but cold and crusty hands reached in quickly and grabbed him around his middle. He yowled and kicked as he was lifted into the air. Scratching and wiggling like he was insane. “Ouch little guy.”

     A different pair of hands grabbed him, soft and pleasantly warm. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. Shh…I got you. I got you.”

     Levi calmed down and stared once more as he was affectionately brought to the human’s chest. He could see him better outside the box. He had chocolate shaggy hair, and golden tan skin. Muscular with a nice face. He had a nice nose.

     That smile reappeared and Levi nearly scowled when he heard himself mewl. Stupid human, who gave you the right to own me? I don’t belong to you! I don’t belong to—oh heaven’s that’s nice. The human started to rub soothingly just behind his ear. Levi was fighting the purring that was coming through but it wasn’t possible. His hands were so warm.

     “Wow, how did you do that Eren? He’s never like that with anyone!” The owner was stupefied.

     Eren? That’s a nice name. The human named Eren chuckled and Levi’s ears twitched at the sound. That was nice too. Oh so nice. “He needs to know that I am not trying to dominant him. He is free to defend himself if he wants to. Being gentle and showing him I mean no harm will ease him.”

     That’s the first time I ever heard something like that. Levi fidgeted, getting irritated that this human was having such an effect on him. Fuck you and your know it all attitude. Eren seemed to realize his discomfort and loosened his grip. Levi glared and hopped onto his shoulder. He looked around while the two humans were talking.

     “He’s a very rare breed, they haven’t quite named his type yet. But like all neko he will reach maturity fairly quick and start to transform with proper care.”

    Eren nodded thoughtfully. “Elaborate on proper care, I know the essentials like food, water, shelter, toys. Anything else?”

     “Neko need lots of attention and interaction. As you can see many of the neko here are in somewhat humanoid forms, small but human-ish. Each receive proper attention, Levi however doesn’t approve of the attention we give him. So you can see that he is still in his kitten form. Quite a small guy if you ask me.”

     Hissing Levi bared his claws. The owner backed away and frowned. Call me small again I dare you. Eren just chuckled at the behavior and it surprised Levi. I’m not getting scorned? And dammit was it bright in the freaking shop. Levi glared at the lights and growled. He liked the darkness of his glass box.

    “Are you sure you want it?” The owner asked again.

     Eren nodded and reached to gently stroke Levi. “I’m positive.”

     After filling out adoption papers and getting a book on the proper care for a neko Eren left the store with Levi. He cringed and ducked into Eren’s hood as they walked through the building and to what seemed to be an underground containment unit for large transportation thingies. Levi was looking around, wondering which one was Eren’s until they came to a stop at a very fast looking one. It was slick and black, a weird emblem of white and blue wings on the hood.

     Eren must’ve seen Levi staring because he smiled. “Like my ride? It’s a Ferrari F430. Expensive ass car but totally worth it.”

     Ferrari? What’s a Ferrari? I’m guessing it’s this thing right here. Eren opened the passenger door and set Levi and the neko supplies down. The kennel was put on the floor an tucked away. Eren patted Levi’s head before shutting the door. Levi scoffed and flicked his tail. This car was obviously expensive. Great, he was stuck with a rich brat that probably didn’t know how to take care of a pet. Levi would be lucky if he died instantly by being crushed instead of dying of hunger.

     The driver door opened and Eren hopped in, put on his belt, and started the engine. They pulled out of the parking lot, and as soon as they hit the open road, Eren gunned it. Levi froze, holding onto the seat for dear life. He was mindful of his claws and settled for biting on the belt.

      “You can sit on my lap if you feel safer.” Eren suggested. “I didn’t want to force you into the kennel. I’ll try to have you in there as little as possible.”

     Glaring Levi stayed where he was and held on. Soon they drove into a nice neighborhood, with green lawns and big ass trees. They came to a stop at a three story house, pulling into the driveway and then the garage. Levi cringed, not ready to be in a house. Not ready to be a pet. Pet my ass. I’m going to make you regret picking me out.

    Eren opened the passenger door, taking out the supplies and walking away. Levi blinked. Is he not going to usher me in? Eren unlocked the garage door and looked back after opening it. “You can come inside when you’re ready.”

     With that he walked in, leaving that door open too. Levi sat there for a long time, until he could tell from the garage window that it was dark out. Eren didn’t come back for him once. Levi frowned and curled up on the seat. I know what game you’re playing. Make yourself seem perfect and understanding, then be a horrible owner.

      I’m not going in and you can’t make me. His stomach growled. Shit when did I last eat? Last night during dinner. His ears twitched when he heard running water and clanking. What was that human doing? After a while a very nice smell came through the door and to Levi’s nose. Is that fish? Oh that smells nice. Levi started to stand.

    NO! I will not give into the trap. Stupid human, you can’t lure me into your den with merely food. His stomach growled again. Levi whined and curled his tail around him. I’ll just sleep it off. Before he could close his eyes though, Eren walked through the door holding a little white bowl. “Still haven’t come out yet huh? Well here’s dinner.”

     He set down the bowl inside the garage and walked back inside, Levi guessed to eat his own food. Curiously Levi waited a while until he jumped down from the seat and patted over to the bowl. It was salmon, oh hell yes. Levi took a tentative bite and moaned low in his throat. Oh heavens that was delicious. He quickly gobbled down his food and proceeded to lick the bowl. When he stared down at it he frowned, I’m still hungry. He looked up into the house.

    Sighing he jumped up the step and went in. The floors were wood, the rooms were different colors, all comfortable and homey. Levi patted around until he found Eren sitting in the kitchen eating by himself. A stool pulled up to the island counter and staring at the TV in the top corner. He looked…lonely. Levi’s stomach growled. Eren heard it too, because he turned and saw Levi in the middle of the floor looking up at him. He smiled and Levi tried not to purr. “Hey there Levi, you still hungry?”

     Levi stepped forward, eyes trained on Eren. That made Eren laugh and this time Levi did purr. He pulled out the stool next to him and patted the seat. “Come up here I’ll give you some more.”

     Walking up to the stool he leaned back and jumped up, standing on the red stool before hopping onto the counter top. Eren grinned and took some of the salmon off his plate, holding it out to Levi. He glared and growled low in his throat. Eren didn’t even flinch, just sat there expectantly. It was a challenge, who was going to give in? Not me, oh not today human.

    His stomach growled again. Ears flattening against his head Levi hesitantly inched forward until he was near Eren’s palm. Slowly he took a piece off the salmon and ate it. Oooh yes. Gosh that’s so nice. Eren’s other hand came up slowly, then started to stroke his ear. “See, I’m a good guy.”

     Levi ignored him and kept eating. Food. Nice. Food. Nice food. When he was done he barely realized that he was licking Eren’s fingers until the human laughed. Levi pulled back and licked his lips, looking away stubbornly. Eren shuffled and grabbed something far off. Levi turned back and saw him holding up some sort of white cloth.

    “I knew you’d be offended if I bought you a collar so I bought you a cravat instead. I thought you’d appreciate it more.”

     He leaned forward to put it on Levi and Levi reacted. Darting forward he bit down on the hand and darted out of the room. He heard Eren hiss in pain but didn’t dare look back. He found a couch and ducked under it, going to the far corner and staying there.

      The human didn’t come for Levi. Instead he heard water running and the smell of cleaning alcohol. As he stayed there his eyes started to close. He was tired, he hadn’t taken his afternoon nap today and it was throwing his schedule off. His eyes snapped open when stuff was set down around the couch. Eren dipped down and peered at Levi with his vibrant eyes. “I set out your bed and water. I also set out a toilet mat just in case and a few toys. Feel free to use anything you want. I’ll be working upstairs.”

    With that he got back up and walked away. Levi heard the thumping of the stairs and tried to figure out what happened. He just bit the human, but wasn’t punished. Eren didn’t punish him like the others did. A feeling of utter guilt started growing in his chest. No I don’t like this.

     Crawling out from under the couch Levi walked over to his bed. This was expensive I can tell. Levi let his ears droop. He’s being so nice and considerate to me and I bit him. Gosh I’m acting like a street cat aren’t I? Skipping over to the kitchen Levi jumped onto the counter and found the cravat still there. He gave me a nice home and spent lots of money on me. Called me a companion not a pet. I need to apologize.

     Picking up the cravat in his tiny teeth he jumped down and raced upstairs. The stairs were carpeted and felt nice on his paws. He sniffed around and looked at all the closed doors. This is a big house, I wonder what the brat does. One door was left open, dark inside with a dim blue light. Levi quickly went over to it and peaked inside. Eren was sitting at an office desk with a laptop, clicking away quickly. There was a book shelf behind him full of different colored book spines. Levi saw a few of them had Eren’s name on them. He was a writer?

    A very successful one judging by the house and fancy car. Levi went inside and jumped onto the desk. Eren didn’t even notice. Either Levi was too quiet or Eren was too far into the zone, he didn’t know. But he meowed and that caught Eren’s attention. Stepping forth he dropped the cravat and bowed his head. I didn’t mean to bite you.

    Eren just smiled and picked it up. He smirked and it made Levi shudder. Such a beautiful human. “Not gonna bite me this time huh?”

    Levi’s ears dropped and he meowed. Eren just laughed and wrapped it around his little neck. There was a click and his hands pulled back. Levi looked down at the white fabric and was surprised with how much he liked it. I really need to think before I act.

     Smiling Eren started to rub that good spot on Levi’s head. Maybe this won’t be so bad.

 

~Three weeks later~

He was growing, and changing. Levi noticed this when he saw himself in the mirror. He was an adult cat now, well given that he was still plenty small for an adult. Growing though . It was because of Eren. He would never admit this to himself or to Eren, especially not to Eren, but he was growing very used to and fond of the brat’s presence. Despite being a famous author Levi learned the Eren had lots to do during the day. He was currently building something in the backyard, thought Levi didn’t know what since he didn’t want to go outside because there were germs and dirt outside.

    Levi would simply situate himself in his favorite window spot and watch Eren go to work outside. Snuggling into his blanket Levi made sure he was tucked in to his liking. Levi would be lying if he said he watched because he was trying to figure out what Eren was making. In truth, halfway through working in the heat, Eren would yank his shirt off and continue working. Yes Levi knew he shouldn’t be as delighted as he was to see the brat take off the already skin tight fabric but he didn’t really understand why there was an electric humming coursing through his body when he saw those muscles flex and contract with movement.

     His perfect vision was currently zeroed in on the sweat that was running down between those sharp shoulder blades. Levi’s ear twitched and he heard footsteps at the door. Eren didn’t say anything about expecting guests. Turning back to the window Levi raised his paw and started batting away at the glass.

    Eren’s head shot up and he looked at Levi. Smiling he stopped what he was doing and walked into the house. Eren gave a pleased sigh. “Thank goodness for AC.”

    Levi frowned. AC? What’s AC?

    The doorbell rang and Eren jumped in surprise. He frowned then and started towards the door. “Wonder who that can be.”

    Don’t open the door you idiot! What if they’re murderers? Levi got up, picking up his blanket with his teeth, and jumped down from his spot . Levi trailed closely behind Eren, gotta make sure this idiot doesn’t get himself killed.

    When they approached the door Levi jumped onto the entryway table, setting his blanket down and crotched down low. I’ll claw their eyes out if they’re evil. Eren opened the door and a huge smile spread across his face. Levi glowered. Dammit, I wanted to kill someone.

    “Armin! Mikasa! What are you doing here?” He said in a laughing tone and the said people walked in.

    A blonde coconut human smiled and leaned upwards to Eren. Levi tilted his head, what is he doing? Then Eren leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. Levi froze, then the black haired human did the same thing with Eren. Levi frowned. Was that some type of greeting? Why is it upsetting me?

    Because he didn’t know where they had been, and they were touching Eren. So whatever germs they had on them they transferred to Eren. That’s why. That’s totally why.

    “Guys, this is Levi.” Eren said proudly, making Levi puff out his chest. His cravat that was always kept the cleanest of the cleanest perfectly ruffled. Levi gave what would be the equivalent of a smirk to a neko and raised his chin. That’s right! I’m Eren’s neko. The best damn neko there is.

    Okay, maybe Eren’s amazing treatment was making Levi stare at him with dreamy eyes but he couldn’t help it. Not when Levi had a nightmare the third day of being in the house, and woke up crying. It had been at least four in the morning, long after Eren had gone to bed. Nevertheless Eren had gotten up, heated up some warm milk, and went to Levi. Sniffling pathetically Levi had been startled as he was picked up gingerly, a blanket wrapped around him, and carried upstairs.

    Eren had looked down into Levi’s big eyes, and smiled adoringly. “I had this blanket custom made for you yesterday. I was going to give it to you after breakfast but now isn’t so bad. It has your name stitched into the corner.”

    Levi was sipping from the warm milk Eren was cradling in his other hand. He vaguely heard Eren go on about how it was lined with baby blue silk and had two layers of the softest cotton fabric. Levi was confused when Eren took him into his bedroom. Levi had been told by other nekos that had been returned by their owner that pets were never allowed onto the bed. But Eren tucked Levi right next to him, made sure the blanket was nice and snug, then went to sleep.

    Now Levi always carried that blanket around, he’d lie and say it was only because it was comfy. Truthfully he got a confusing fuzzy feeling in his chest whenever he snuggled with it. It was his, and only his, given to him by what was also his now.

     The one with the coconut hair smiled brightly and stepped forward to pet Levi. “Awww, he’s such a cute pet.”

    Levi hissed and bite the air quickly, warning the human. Pet! Pet? I’ll rip your fucking eyes out. Eren quickly stepped between them and chuckled nervously. “Armin, he’s a companion not a pet. Isn’t that right Levi?”

    Eren’s hand came up to scratch at Levi’s chin and Levi leaned into it completely. His eyes rolling back and sliding closed. He didn’t even realize he had leaned too much into it until he took a step forward and started to fall forward. Eren didn’t miss a beat, he caught Levi effortlessly and slung him up onto his shoulder.

    Armin frowned and looked at Levi apologetically. “Yes I do apologize Levi, I hope you will forgive my slip up.”

    Levi gave him a look over and shrugged his cat shoulders. Eren raised an eyebrow. “Leeeeviii.”

    Huffing Levi meowed in acceptance and then flicked his tail. The other human, who Levi assumed was Mikasa, stepped forward and ruffled Eren’s hair. “Of course you would pick the odd ball.”

    “Mikasaaaaaa!” Eren swatted her hand away and his lip jutted out in a pout.

    They all laughed and Eren invited them to watch movies with him. On the way to the kitchen Levi used his perch on Eren’s shoulder to rub his face over the spot Mikasa had touched. Eren just laughed and did his best to rub back. Yes. Yes. Mine. My Eren.

     The popcorn was made and soda was brought out. Eren warmed up Levi’s milk and grabbed his blanket. Eren passed out the popcorn, the soda, and put on a movie. Levi laid his blanket down curled up on it. Eren sat next to him, his hand automatically going to rub soothing circles along his back. “Alright, movie night.”

 

~Le time skip~

Levi was woken from his sleep when he heard the doorknob jingle as it unlocked. His ears popped up before his head did, then he jumped out of the bed. Landing perfectly on his two feet and took off running. He reached all the way up to hold onto the railing, going down unsteadily. When he was at the bottom he raced to the front entry way and got there in time to see Eren setting his satchel down.

    Eren was only slightly prepared for the missile that launched at him. He yelped loudly but caught Levi nonetheless. Laughing he hugged him close and rubbed his cheek against Levi’s hair. “I’m home Levi.”

    Pulling back Levi looked up as he was placed on his feet. He was at Eren’s knees now, he still had his paws but his fur stopped at his elbows and thighs. Along with the strip that went down is back to stopped at his tail. His tailed flicked behind him. “How was the editor today?”

    Eren chuckled lowly and took his shoes off. “Hanji sure is something. Erwin too. Both of them are really pushing me on killing off one of my characters, saying that it’d make the fans cry their eyes out. That’d it’d be something unpredictable.”

    Levi nodded understandingly. Then his eyes zeroed in on the bags in Eren’s hands, one of them smelt like it came from one of those fancy stores in the ‘mall’ as Eren called it. He reached for it but Eren held it high up. “Unh-uh! These are presents from me that you’ll get during the party.”

    Scowling Levi’s ears pulled back against his head. He had forgotten that today was the day of the party, and he was starting to feel anxious. He would meet a few of Eren’s friends that he hadn’t before. Hanji, Erwin, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Jean, and Marco. Levi had heard many stories about them from Eren, and wanted to meet the people that Eren trusted so much. He was nervous that they wouldn’t approve of him. He was a neko after all, and from what he read and watched on TV, lots of people thought that nekos were inferior and lesser. Never did Eren make him feel that way, but Levi didn’t know if his friends had the same mind set.

    Eren leaned down, he must’ve seen the troubled look on his face, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. A greeting that Levi had grown used too and always looked forward to. Eren started towards the kitchen. “Wanna help me bake the cupcakes?”

     “Yes!” Levi said enthusiastically and grabbed onto Eren’s free hand.

    Setting down the grocery bags on the island counter he pulled out the cake mix and the expensive looking icings. Opening the fridge he pulled out the butter, eggs, and other necessities. “Bottom cabinet there is the mixer, can you get it out for me Levi? That and the giant clear bowl.”

    “On it.” Levi waddled over to the cabinet and opened it with both hands. Grabbing the mixer he stood on his tip toes to edge it onto the counter. Then went back for the clear bowl, making sure to use both hands so he wouldn’t drop it on the floor. Very carefully he put it on the stool, then hauled himself up, grabbing the bowl once again to place it on the counter top.

    When he was done he looked up triumphantly at Eren. Eren looked back and gave a dazzling smile, reaching over to rub one of his ears. “Great job. Now the measuring cup in the top cabinet, think you can get that?”

    Nodding with determination Levi jumped off the stool and latched onto it, dragging it over to the opposite side of the kitchen. Grunting with effort he stopped and pounced back on the top. Standing as steady as he could he opened the cabinet and pushed the other cups aside. Grabbing the clear measuring cup he turned and jumped down from the chair. Landing on his feet he trotted over to Eren and held it up. “Got it.”

    “Awesome!” Eren cheered and took it from him. “Alright time to mix this shit.”

    Levi more or less gracefully climbed his way up Eren’s body and onto the counter. Eren just snickered and tousled his hair before opening the cake mix and pouring it into the bowl. He looked at Levi and held the two eggs out to him. Levi took them with pride and carefully cracked them on the side of the bowl. Pouring the yolk he gave the egg shells to Eren.

    They worked in turns when it came to putting the ingredients together. When it came to the mixer Eren let Levi hold it, of course with his guidance. They laughed when the mixer brushed against the sides of the bowl and made weird noises. When they were done Eren had Levi pick out what cupcake wrappers he wanted, since he had bought for different kinds. He went with the blue ones with white polka dots.

    “Alright, now you have to pour the mix in the cups half way. Because it’ll rise in the oven when they’re baking to fill the cup the rest of the way.” Eren told him, his hands ghosting over Levi’s as they poured the mix into the cups on the pan.

    Taking the tray Eren put it in the oven and wound up the owl timer. He sighed contently and then looked at Levi, raising his eyebrow. “Ready for clean up?”

    Levi’s tail flicked happily behind him as he looked down into the bowl in his hands. There was still remains of the mix and it looked pretty tasty. Tentatively Levi pulled the bowl up and licked the rim. His ears perked up immediately. It did taste good! He began to eagerly lick the remains and Eren just laughed. “I’ll clean up. You enjoy your little snack.”

    Sitting on the counter top Levi held the bowl closely as he licked leisurely and watched Eren put everything away.  After the dishes were done Eren turned to face Levi and held out his hand. Reluctantly Levi gave up the bowl and licked his lips.

    Putting the last dish in the dish rack he dried his hands and smiled at Levi. Levi tilted his head to the side. Eren had some really nice hands…well he had a nice everything in Levi’s opinion. But he knew that good looking hands were really hard to come by. Levi had a need, to represent them somehow. To capture the beauty. He frowned and puckered his lips thinking.

    Eren laughed and it caused Levi to look up. “What?”

    “You have cake mix on your face.” Leaning forward Eren grabbed his chin gently, lifting his face up. Then he licked the mix off the corner of his mouth and Levi died inside. His nerves spiked into overdrive as his entire body heated up. Levi’s face was as bright red as the velvet cake mix he knew it. Eren smacked his lips and nodded. “This is good. I love red velvet cake.”

    Before he could stop himself Levi darted forward and licked Eren’s cheek. The brunette blinked in surprise, but did nothing to stop it. Levi couldn’t get control of himself as he licked eagerly at that tan skin. Tastes so good. Better than the mix. Like sunshine and cinnamon. Levi was practically sucking and nibbling at Eren’s skin now, all too lost in the pleasure of having that skin on his tongue. Eren’s hands simply came up to rest on Levi’s sides.

     More. More. I want to much more. Mine. My Eren.

    The doorbell rang and Levi jolted. Eren simply chuckled and kissed his forehead before moving to go answer it. Levi was left on the counter, trembling and bright red. This was such a weird feeling. Like something was clenched in his abdomen, hot and bothered. He licked his lips in hopes of getting that taste back. He could feel his shorts tighten and he panted, trying to rub the sweat off his palms on his little black hoodie.

    “So this is the little specimen?” His shorts weren’t tight anymore as Levi turned to glare at the human who dared called him whatever the hell a specimen was.

    There stood a woman with a straight soft bangs but a very messy ponytail. His hand black framed glasses and a maniac smile. Beside her was a tall man with neatly kept blond hair and cornflower blue eyes. His mouth was twisted into a disappointed grimace as he looked at the woman. “Hanji his name is Levi. Not a specimen.”

    Hanji laughed. “Pish posh! I meant nothing by it.”

    Levi immediately recognized the name and became curious. If this was Hanji then the man must be Erwin. “Are you Eren’s editors?”

    Erwin smiled kindly and nodded. “Indeed we are, we’re also close friends. He talks a lot about you Levi. I’m very pleased to meet you.”

    He liked the fact that Erwin raised a hand to shake in a greeting. Levi liked that a lot because he saw on TV that’s how people greeted each other. Equals. So he eagerly scooted forth and shook that giant hand. It was rough, like he did lots of labor work aside from editing. Levi frowned a little. Eren did lots of work too besides writing and his hands weren’t rough.

    A hand ruffled his hair roughly. His head snapped up to see Hanji smiling like a maniac still. “Eren tells me you’re a rare species! What makes you different? I’d like to know for science!”

    Levi growled and smacked her hand away with his paw. “Don’t touch me.”

    She laughed. “Oooh a feisty one!”

    Eren came in a few seconds later. “Hey guys so I see you’ve met Levi. Levi these are my editors and close friends Erwin and Hanji. Erwin, Hanji this is Levi.”

    Levi huffed at Hanji. “Why is she talking about science?”

    Eren blinked in confusion for a second but then grinned. “Hanji is a well-known scientist on the side. You can say she has two very respected jobs.”

    “Oh.” Levi said, looking away uninterestedly.

    The doorbell rang again. This time Levi hopped off the counter to join Eren, not wanting to be left alone with the offending woman. He made sure to glare at her on his way past, clinging onto Eren’s pants. When they opened the door it was Armin and Mikasa, both bearing gifts. Levi was stunned, not ever thinking that they would actually willingly spend their money on him. Did they see him as an equal?

    Armin looked first at Levi, smiling kindly. “Hey there Levi! Is that red velvet I smell?”

    Levi nodded and looked at the medium sized present in his hand. Coconut got me something…

    Eren snorted. “You and your keen since of smell.”

    Mikasa and Levi looked at each other for a few seconds and nodded solemnly. They weren’t friends just yet, but they were past the enemy stage. “Happy Birthday Levi.”

    “Thanks.” He said bluntly, and then looked curiously at the giant present in her hands. Why was it so big?

    What could have possibly gotten him? Both humans stepped inside, taking off jackets setting their bags down. Levi’s ears twitched as more cars were pulling up outside. Before Eren closed the door and person on the other side practically slammed it open.

    “GET DOWN NOW!” A loud pow went off and Levi nearly screamed. As the three others shouted and yelped in alarm Levi darting quickly behind Eren and climbed up to his shoulders. He hesitantly peered over his mop of brown hair. A small bald human had a colorful tube in one hand, and a long white string in the other. Sparkles and confetti slowly drifted to the floor.

    Completely shaken up Levi trembled and still held on tightly to Eren. Eren straightened up and made a ‘tch’ noise. “Dammit Connie, scared the shit outta us.”

     The human named Connie cackled. “That was the point bro!”

     There was a loud thumping as a girl came running in. “Wait Connie! Wait!”

     She popped her confetti gun but was frowning the entire time. “I was too late…”

    Two different girls came in after her, followed by two boys. They all looked like completely different types of people, highly unlikely to be friends. But the happy and peaceful air around them proved otherwise.

    “Hey where your buddy Levi?” Connie asked, looking around.

    Buddy, Levi liked this human already. He gasped when two hands wrapped around his waist and was lifted over Eren’s head. Gently he was set down on the entry way table so he was waist height with nearly everyone. Eren was quick to stand by him.

     “Guys this is Levi. Levi this is Connie.” Connie smirked and reached out to give him a handshake, which Levi gladly accepted.

    “Sasha, Connie’s girlfriend.” She came up, held out a hand, then offered him a lollipop. Levi took it with both his hands and put it in his hoodie pocket.

    “Jean, the one I told you looks like a horse.”

    “Hey! Asshole.” Jean came forth with a scowl and unlike the others, held up a sideways fist. Levi flinched and stepped back. Why does he want to punch me? He looked at Eren for protection with frightened eyes.

    Jean noticed and the scowl fell away to an apologetic expression. “No! No! It’s another type of greeting little man. Like how bros say hey, just hold up your fist too and bump it against mine.”

    He held up his fist again and Levi looked at it for a little bit. Then looked down to study his own paw curling into a fist. Slowly he looked up at the bigger hand and inched his paw to it. It was a small bump but Levi was damn proud of it.

    Eren rubbed his back reassuringly. “That’s Jean’s boyfriend Marco.”

    “Hello Levi, I’ve heard lots about you from Eren. I’m so happy that we’re finally meeting you. Happy Birthday.” Damn that smile was as bright as the fucking sun.

    Levi accepted the soft side hug from Marco and grinned. This guy’s really sweet, and he smells like a bakery. Levi glanced down to the white box in one Marco’s arms. “What’s that?”

    Marco beamed with happiness. “This is some birthday cupcakes, it’s specially made for you from my bakery.”

    Huh, no wonder why he smelled like icing and cake. “Thank you.”

    “That’s Christa.”

    The petite looking blonde with doe eyes stepped forward and held out a delicate looking hand. “Hi Levi, Happy Birthday.”

    “And last but definitely not least, this is Christa’s girlfriend Ymir.”

    The punk rock chick stepped forward, holy sheez she was tall. She held out a fist like Jean did but this time Levi didn’t shy away. “Sup Levi.”

    He bumped his paw against hers confidently. Jean nodded with a grin. “Ayyye you got it bro.”

    “Don’t you mean neeeigh?” Eren snickered.

    Jean glared and threw up the middle finger. “Fuck you Jaeger.”

    Levi yanked his sleeve as he looked at some of the dust they tracked in. He frowned and tugged at his sleeve again, wanting to be holding onto his favorite blanket. He was starting to grow too big for it now and that saddened Levi. He started to grow uncomfortable without it because at times during the week when Eren left to do daily things Levi was left alone for a a handful of hours.

    Having been with Eren for the past month and a half, a certain ‘medicine’ was finally starting to wear off. The shop owners had the nekos on a heat suppressant so none of them would try to hump the shit out of customers or each other. Levi had started to feel the effects of his upcoming heat a few days ago when Eren left to the grocery store. Suddenly Levi noticed the divine smell of Eren that lingered on his favorite blanket. It hadn't been intentional, but he found himself later wrapped in the blanket rutting against it.

    When he noticed what he had done he did his best to clean the evidence off of his blanket before Eren got back home. After that there were a few more occasions with it. Not that he'd tell Eren...hell naw man.

    Suddenly warm hands were wrapped around him and Levi was lifted to a warm chest. “Come on let's get this party started.”

    Levi purred as his ear was rubbed lovingly, snuggling his head further into Eren. So warm. They all marched over to the kitchen, laughing and talking loudly. “Imma go set up the grill guys.”

    We have a grill? Levi was set down and Eren started outside. No take me  you! Jean snorted. “And leave us in here? Set up the patio lazy ass.”

    Marco beamed. “I'll help!”

    Hanji threw her arms in the direction of the back door. “To the outside world!”

    Everyone marched outside, Levi struggling to catch up. Eren turned though and came back for him, picking him back up and kissing his forehead. My savior. “I'm going to grill some salmon for you.”

    “That's my favorite.” Levi said dreamily. Eren knew him so well.

    “I know, my adorable Levi.” A shiver rippled through Levi, yes praise me!

    The chairs and cabana were set up outside. Eren had a grill that looked brand new, and expensive. They lit the tiki torches when it got dark, a beautiful sight for Levi. Fireflies started floating in the yard and Levi ran to catch them, amazed at the glowing creatures. They ate outside, burgers for everyone but Levi. He tore happily into his huge cut of grilled salmon. Moaning and groaning with every bite, his eyes fluttering close when he savored the taste.

    Eren just laughed and ran his hands through Levi’s hair. Then Christa started to get squirmy. “Singing time come on!”

    “B-day caaaaake!” Sasha cheered and started running to the door.

     Levi climbed up Eren’s side and crawled I to his arms. Swinging his legs in excitement Levi grinned. “After my cake I get my presents right?”

     “You can open them during. Would you like that baby?” Eren said lowly, rubbing his cheek against Levi’s. Baby, oh that was new. Levi loved it and how it made him feel. He nodded silently and started licking at the skin of Eren’s neck. The way Eren hummed  let Levi know that it was alright. He tasted so good, so sweet and strong. Just....so...good.

    “Ngh.” Eren groaned as Levi sunk his teeth into  the juncture of Eren’s neck. Levi sucked and licked at the bite. The small amount of blood Levi tasted made him lose control. Letting out a desperate noise he wrapped his hands around Eren’s neck. His breathing was becoming erratic and his heart pounded in his chest. Eren was breathing weird and it thrilled Levi. More. More!

     He didn't even realize he was rutting against Eren until Eren cupped Levi’s soft bottom. He practically keening at the touch. Eren softly pulled Levi’s hips forward, the harder pressure on his area made a hot pleasure shoot through him. Panting Levi rolled his hips in a steady motion. Eyes watery and skin burning hot Levi could feel something building up in his stomach.

     “Guys Imma get Levi changed, he's all sweaty  from running  around.” Eren called out in a husky voice. “Get the candles and presents ready!”

     They all called out in okay’s and alright’s. Levi didn't care because Eren’s hand was messaging his bottom gently. “E-Eren.”

     A kiss to the ear was placed on him. “Shhh...I got you baby.”

    There was a small amount of time and suddenly they were in Eren’s room. Levi was placed on the bed, he looked up at Eren with need. Eren just ran a hand through Levi’s hair and sighed. “You're going into heat aren't you?”

     Levi nodded frantically and started sucking at Eren’s fingers. Biting his lip Eren pulled away. “I don't want you to do something you'll regret because of this natural cycle you have. Do you want me to get you...things for this?”

     Growling angrily Levi reached forward and yanked Eren’s hand to himself again, licking and sucking at those beautifully tanned fingers. My Eren. Mine. All mine. Mate. He let them out of his mouth with a pop, pulling Eren’s hand down further. Eren watched with darkening eyes, his lips parted as Levi strattled Eren’s arm. “Levi...”

    Right off the back Levi set himself at a brutal pace, rolling his hips quickly and roughly. Frequent, high pitched moans fell from Levi’s mouth. Ears pulling back from intense pleasure, Levi’s tail wrapped around Eren’s arm to give him more momentum. It felt so good. So good with Eren. Eren. Eren.

      Heart ready to explode Levi turned his head and bit down on that strong arm to get to that delicious taste that was Eren. “Hah, Levi...you're so...beautiful.”

     “E-Eren! Ah-a AH!” Levi’s spine arched as his tail and legs tightened around Eren. His thrusts slow and gently now, riding out the orgasm. Purring contently Levi rubbed his cheek lovingly against Eren’s arm. “Eren.”

     He looked up and was surprised when he caught sight of the giant buldge in Eren’s pants. Levi’s tail unraveled and started flicking back and forth happily. I did that to him, he's happy because of me. Eren slowly retracted his arm, and Levi noticed the wetness seeping through his shorts. Eren cleared his throat, though his voice was heavy with arousal. “G-go...ahem! Ah. Go get changed please Levi, we still have guests.”

     Levi nodded, a sated smile on his face. “Yes...daddy.”

     Did Levi notice the twitch in Eren’s buldge? Yes. Did he notice Eren’s eyes go completely black with lust? Hell yes. Levi just trotted off to his room to change. He was so happy. Pushing his door open he hummed to himself as he walked over to his dresser, pulling out his favorite pair of blue shorts, and a white T-shirt with a kitty on the front. Quickly running to the bathroom he very carefully wiped away the sticky white fluid and changed. When he came out of the bathroom freshly changed  Eren was in the hall waiting for him. “You ready Levi?”

     He nodded, climbing up Eren’s side and sitting on his shoulder. Levi nuzzled the side of Eren’s head affectionately and licked his ear a couple of times. He stopped when Eren thumped downstairs. “Aaaand we’re back.”

     The red velvet cake they made earlier was set up on the table, the cupcakes Marco made surrounded it. The candles were beautiful blue and silver colors, reflecting light off of the birthday presents that were laid out on the table. Levi’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, this was for him. They were doing this for him.

     Eren set Levi down at the head of the table, and stood beside him like his knight in shining armor. “Ready guys? One, two, three!”

     “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” They started singing together in sync. Levi tried to hide the happy tears that were starting to spill. Flashes of cameras went off here and there, and it looked like Connie had a noise maker. When they were done each of them yelled encouragingly to make a wish.

      He thought about it, what do I want? I’m really happy right now. There’s nothing but Eren…oh I got it. “I wish Eren to be my mate!”

     With that wish said, Levi blew out the candles. There was a hushed silence, and Levi was starting to think he did something wrong, but they clapped and cheered. Connie blew into the noise maker, the sound bouncing off the walls. Eren kissed his cheek and Levi shuddered in response. Eren. Eren. Mate. My Eren.

     Levi got the first slice, he ate it eagerly. Not bad. He was munching on the delicious cake when the presents started to be handed out. Sasha shoved everyone aside. “Open mine first Levi!”

    Setting his cake down he grabbed the blue camouflaged present. He gingerly took the wrapping off, nearly killing Sasha with how slow he went. It was a bow and arrow, a real one. His ears perked up and he truly tore into the package now, trying to get the bow out.

    “You got him a weapon Sasha?” Eren exclaimed in bewilderment.

    “Well yeah aren’t you sitting up that giant jungle gym for him like you said?”

     If looks could kill, Sasha would have been fried and sent to hell in a millisecond. His tone was icy and unforgiving. “Yes…it was a surprise.”

     Her face paled. “I’m sooooo sorry Eren! I’m sorry!”

     Levi yanked on Eren’s shirt excitedly. “A jungle gym? Is that what you were building outside?”

     Eren smiled down at him half-heartedly and rubbed his cheek. “Yes it is, though it was going to be a surprise. I’m not done with it yet.”

     Levi sniffled. Eren. Oh Eren. He started feverishly licking Eren’s hand. Eren…

     “No making out at the table.” Jean interrupted and shoved his present towards Levi. “Mine next.”

     Opening it quickly Levi stopped short when he saw the plush mane of a horse. No fucking way, Jean did a thing. He pulled out the soft horse plush and stroked it. So soft. Eren bust out laughing. “OH MY GOD! JEAN! You fucking horse! AHAHAH!”

     Connie got Levi a sheriff hat, saying that Levi was the police of the house. He learned it was real too, and fit for a grown man but he said that Levi would grow into it. What Levi didn’t know was that Jean, Marco, Ymir, and Connie were all in the police force. Like damn.

     Ymir gave Levi firecrackers, which Eren promptly took away. Shame, he really would like to set them off somewhere. Christa gave him an adorable pink stuffed unicorn, like holy shit Levi wouldn’t put it down. But in the end he put it next to the horse he named Stompy.

    Marco got him a lifetime pass for his bakery. Levi looked at it like it was treasure. All I can eat sweets for the rest of my life. Yes. Armin gave him a lot of interesting books. Some were even Eren’s, which Levi was very pleased to get. Mikasa gave him sketchbooks, and when he got confused she told him that he looked like an artist. He was very touched.

     Hanji and Erwin both got him baking books, Eren apparently told them how much Levi loved to bake. They were expensive baking books too. Erwin’s was different meals and cuisines. Hanji’s was different sweets and desserts. He couldn’t wait to use them.

    Eren’s was last. He smiled big when handing Levi the box. “I hope you like it.”

    Levi carefully extracted the present from the bag and gasped when his hand touched familiar blue fabric. It was his blanket, but bigger. It was an adult sized blanket, very similar to his old one, his name still stitched in the corner. This time though, it said Levi Jaeger.

     “Do you…do you like it Levi?” Eren said, a nervous hint to his voice.

     “I love it!” Levi launched himself at Eren. Rubbing his face into Eren’s, licking his mouth and cheeks. Eren…Eren. My Eren.

    “Happy Birthday Levi.” Eren said in a beautifully sweet voice.

 

~Le time skip~

Eren was home. Levi didn’t move from his spot on their bed, just laid there basking in Eren’s scent. His beautiful, delicious scent that was driving him crazy. His heat came around again, and it was stronger than the last few times. Where Levi was smaller, and only needed to rut against a body part of Eren. His hands or thighs Levi usually preferred. Now it was a deeper lust, and Levi could feel it roller over him in waves of shivering need.

     He heard the creak of the stairs and his ears twitched. Eren. Levi thrusted his hips up into the air, looking for friction. He needed Eren. The carpet made soft pit pat noises as Eren made his way to the bedroom. “Levi? I’m home.”

     Levi was desperately clinging to the sheets. He could feel the wetness sipping into his underwear from his backside, his body readying itself. Eren. The door creaked open and there was a quiet gasp as Eren took sight of the neko on his bed. His grip on the doorknob becoming painful.

     Moaning out Levi got to his knees and reached out for Eren, his body shuddering. “Eren, please. Please I need you.”

     He stayed where he was. God why isn’t he coming to me. Levi whined low and throaty, rolling his hips against the air. “Eren please.”

     Eren inched forward slowly, almost hesitantly. His eyes were starting to turn dark, and his cheeks were red. Levi panted out on last time. “Daddy please fuck me.”

     Like that the dam broke loose and Eren pulled Levi to him harshly, Levi’s smaller teen body getting enveloped by Eren’s. Levi gasped and moaned as Eren’s mouth found his, lips pulling and kissing. His tongue diving into Levi’s mouth and pursuing his tongue. Levi whined as Eren’s tongue swirled around his, drooling pooling and spilling out the corner of his mouth.

     Slowly he was pushed to his back on the bed, Eren crawling up to cage him with his arms and legs. Roughly Levi thrusted his hips up, his clothed erection meeting Eren’s in a delicious way. Levi nearly yelled out in pleasure, his eyes clouded with tears. Eren. Oh Eren.

     “You’re so naughty Levi.” Eren purred against Levi’s neck, nipping and licking at it. He twitched and mewled as Eren’s teeth sunk into his skin. “My naughty little angel.”

     “Yes!” Levi screamed when Eren gripped his hips and grinded down on him. His hands scrambled for purchase and grabbed Eren’s shoulders. Pulling at the clothing Levi blindly took off Eren’s shirt. Slowly, all too fucking slowly, Eren took off Levi’s clothes.

     He yelped when warm fingers meet his puckered entrance, pushing but not going in. “It’s so wet here Levi, turn over so daddy can see you.”

     Moaning Levi hastily rolled over to his stomach, crying out when Eren gripped his waist and hoisted his hips up so his butt was in the air. Eren hummed lowly and rubbed his fingers against Levi’s entrance. “You should see it baby, it’s so pink. It’s throbbing too, so ready for me. Only me right my naughty angel?”

     Oh God when did Eren learn to talk like that? All Levi could do was nod frantically. “Only…aaah ha…you E-Eren! Ah!”

      A pleased smile spread across Eren’s face before he dipped down. Levi screamed and bucked when Eren’s tongue slid into Levi, the warm muscle sending shocks of pleasure throughout his body. Eren held him still as he thrusted his tongue deeper, moving in and out of him. Levi groaned as he moved back, trying to take Eren deeper.

      He pulled back, earning a displeased whimper from Levi. Eren just chuckled. “You want daddy to fuck you?”

      A finger slid into Levi, twisting and thrusting. Levi’s back arched and he mewled loudly. “Y-yes! Ah God yes! Eren! Eren! Aaah! Ngh!”

     A second finger was added, the two scissoring and driving Levi mad. Eren. My Eren. The third one was added shortly after, making Levi’s mouth drop and hang open in silent screams. His body was trembling from the pleasure. His body shaking with the fact that it was Eren doing this to him. Eren spreading him open and giving him such pleasure.

     Suddenly he was turned over to his stomach again. Eren leaned forward, his beautiful eyes looking at Levi’s. His cheeks were bright red, his tanned skin glowing. Leaning forward Eren kissed him gingerly, loving, as he spread Levi’s thighs.

     Without breaking the kiss Eren grabbed his cock in hand, and slowly started to push into Levi. He hissed and his fingers scratched at Eren’s back. It hurt, like hell. Eren just cooed to him and kissed him. Going slowly and gently. By the time Eren was in Levi was rocking his hips to get Eren deeper.

     Eren chuckled in his ear and licked it. “My Levi.”

     Levi moaned loudly. “Eren! Eren please! Please move!”

     Pulling out slowly he pushed in even slower. No! Go faster. “Daddy, harder.”

     Those hips slammed into Levi and he screamed out his pleasure, wrapping his legs around Eren’s waist. A brutal pace was set as Eren pulled out and rammed all of himself into Levi. Soon a perfect fast rhythm was set of Eren thrusting into Levi, and Levi thrusting himself back. Their breaths mingled together between them as they moaned and panted, licking and tasting each other’s skin.

     Wet noises filled the room, and the bedpost was slamming against the wall with enough force to dent it. Levi threw his head against the pillows and just listened to the mad creaking of the bed, Eren’s hot panting and groaning, the slapping noises of their skin, and his own screams.

      Eren’s skin was hot, but his giant cock inside of him was even hotter. Levi could feel it moving in and out of him. Licking his lips Levi looked down and was amazed at the sight of Eren’s length thrusting inside of him, disappearing, and then pulling out of him. He liked the sight of his ring of muscles pulling out to suck Eren back in where he belonged.

      A warm feeling was building inside of his stomach and Levi threw his head back. “E-Eren! AAAH! DADDY! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

      A strangled sound came from Eren and he stopped for a second, grabbing Levi’s hips and yanking him down with his thrusts. Levi’s throat itched as he yelled and screamed Eren’s name. Moaning and sobbing with every brutal thrust to Levi’s prostate. Soon it was starting to shoot down and Levi’s back arched as his eyes rolled back. “EREN! Oh aaah ngh God Eren! A-A-Aaaah! Ugh! EREN!”

      His come shot out, the warm fluid spraying across his stomach and chest. Eren didn’t stop though, he kept on thrusting, nearly breaking Levi in half. Levi was sobbing now, a mess of so much pleasure that it was so painful but so good. His prostate was throbbing with sensitivity as it was slammed into again and again. Soon Levi was ready to explode again. 

    “Daddy loves you so much.” Eren groaned out his thrusts starting to stutter and go erratic, faster if that was even possible. “My perfect Levi. My beautiful Levi. Daddy loves you so much. I wanna fuck you over and over till the only thing you know is my cock burrowed deep inside of you. I love you Levi.”

      “C-coming! Ah! Ahha! Coming! DADDY! EREN! COMING!” Levi’s nails scratched up Eren’s back as his own back arched again, his vision going white as his little cock exploded his come again. Eren yelled out as he rammed into Levi one last time, and his own scorching hot come drenched Levi’s insides. Levi cried at how good it felt inside of him. Rubbing his tummy lovingly.

      Eren collapsed on him, his head resting against Levi’s chest. Tiredly Levi let his eyes slid close as he licked Eren’s face over and over. “I love you Eren.”

      His tummy felt Eren’s rumbling chest as his chuckled. “I love you my beautiful Levi.”

      Levi never wanted to leave this moment, never wanted Eren to pull his big cock out of him. They laid there for a while, until Eren sighed and got up, pulling Levi with him. “Let’s go take a shower Levi.”

      Cock still buried deep inside of Levi, Eren walked them over to the bathroom, and turned the shower on. Carefully he rinsed Levi off, and pulled out slowly. Levi whined at the loss of Eren’s come as it slowly dripped out of him.

     “Don’t worry,” Eren kissed him. “You’ll get more of daddy’s come later.”

      Levi rubbed his face against Eren’s chest. “Promise?”

     “Don't worry my beautiful Levi, this is only the beginning." 


	2. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi faces neko discrimination, Eren isn't having any of it. Smutty and fluffy times are had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! Thank you guys soooo much for kudos and comments you guys are awesome! So as a present here's another chapter! If you want follow me on tumblr erericoffeelife, to ask questions or just to talk. Love you lots! Enjoy!

There was a peaceful tapping in the room as Eren was working away behind his computer screen, his eyes scanning along the words that quickly appeared. His eyes like emerald flashes as they followed along, and stopped occasionally to question the value of a word or sentence. All before backspacing with a sigh or determined huff, then being hastily replaced with another word or sentence. Levi squirmed as he was noticing the lack of attention he was getting. Call him spoiled but he wasn’t he was…he was…okay he was spoiled but he was spoiled for Eren.

     Letting out a throaty purr Levi twisted on the couch in Eren’s study room, his blanket slipping off of his skin and dangling lifelessly off the side of the couch. Getting on his hands and knees he stretched his body down low, his spine arching beautifully and his tail curling seductively in the air. Ears pulling backward slightly.

     He was bigger now, almost full sized. Still a lot smaller than Eren but Levi guessed it was because he was just small in general. Taller than Connie and Christa though, he took so much satisfaction in that. His fur was gone off of his limbs, the only parts remaining that would be permanent was the stripe down his back and his ears and tail. The fur had gone from the black he was familiar with, to a dark navy blue color. Almost impossible to notice, but Eren never failed to point out how ‘beautiful’ it looked on him.

    Levi loved Eren’s praise. Devoured it. Lived for it. Shuddered when that sultry voice whispered in his sensitive ears how loved he was. Oh Levi was in heaven. When he hit the fast paced growth spurt into his human body he was self-conscious and embarrassed of his body. Once during their love making, Levi got teary eyed when he noticed how much thinner, and smaller he was than Eren. Thinking that he wasn’t good to look at. Not like Eren’s golden tan skin and hot as hell muscles.

     When Eren finally got Levi talking about what bothered him so much Eren more or less pulled Levi into a hug and cuddled him all night. Whispering unendingly all the things that he loved about Levi. He wasn’t at all shocked that Levi came, moaning like he had been broken and fixed again, just by Eren licking his ear after saying ‘I love you’.

     At the moment though, all of Eren’s attention was on his book. He was ‘on a roll’ he told Levi when he got done with the first few chapters. Levi was happy for Eren, truly was—but he wanted Eren’s love so badly right now. His heat passed a few weeks ago and he adored how his lust for Eren never went away. Laying back down Levi scowled when Eren didn’t even glance his way.

     Look at meeeeee! Ugh Eren!

     Turning with a pout he curled up in his blanket and soaked up Eren’s scent. I wonder when—

     “DIIIIIIIING DOOOOOONG!”

    Levi shot up, his ears twitching and his tail swishing gleefully. “That’s my package!”

    Eren looked up, finally you asshat, and tilted his head. “You ordered something? Usually you tell me when you do.”

    Spoiled in fucking deed. Eren let Levi buy basically whatever he wanted on Amazon without any complaint. Only that it wasn’t in the thousands of dollars range he was good. Levi would never in the first place. He usually bought things that didn’t even break the twenties range, and even then it wasn’t often. But recently he spotted something from an ad that really caught his eye.

     Batting his eyes he lowered his ears and looked up sadly at Eren. Play angel like Eren loves. “I’m sorry, I must’ve forgotten…are you mad at me?”

     Eren blinked a few times, then smiled. “Of course not, I said you could get stuff you liked. Now go get your package I’ll finish up this chapter and then we’ll have lunch.”

     “Okie!” Levi cheered, knowing Eren loved it when he talked ‘cute’. He threw on his T-shirt he had tossed on the floor and ran to the door. Stomping down the steps he pranced across the living room and into the entry way. He opened the door to the UPS man.

     The way he looked Levi up in down with slight disrespect made Levi bare his teeth in a silent his. He smacked his gum and looked down at the package in his hands. “Gotta…package for…Levi Jaeger?”

     He flicked his tail irritably as the man looked him up and down from his sideways glance. “That’s me.”

     Nodding slowly, so slowly it radiated purely with disrespect. Straightening up the man looked past Levi and into the house. “Yeah uh, where’s your owner? Maybe it’d be better if he signed for the package little neko.”

     Levi growled. What happened to the other delivery person Petra? She was so nice to him and always asked how his day was going. “I can sign for my own package…”

     “Auruo.” The man filled in when Levi looked for a nametag.

     “Whatever the fuck your shitty name is.” Levi hissed out, the hair on his back prickling up. “Let me sign the damn thing so I can have what I ordered.”

    The man ‘tch’ed and Levi almost yowled in annoyance. “I just wanna see your owner little pet and confirm with him.”

     PET? MOTHER FUCKING SHITTY ASS BITCH WANTS TO DIE!

     “Excuse me is there a problem here?” Eren’s voice came from behind Levi.

     Automatically Levi stepped behind Eren and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist, drawing him close to his own body. Auruo looked up with respect this time, head held high and looking Eren in the eyes. Levi glared at the sudden change in demeanor.

    “Good afternoon sir! I was just asking your pet if he could get you to sign for this order.” His voice was dripping with respect.

    Eren was silent for a little while, and Levi almost smiled cruelly at the man. Silent Eren wasn’t happy Eren. Clearing his throat Eren put his weight on his right leg, head tilting slightly to the side. Oooh, this was ‘bitch bout to come out’ Eren stance. Eren I choose you! Bitch stance attack!

    “May I ask whose name is on the package and order forms?” Eren said in a calm and collected voice.

    The man’s smile faltered in a sort of confusion, his eyes darting down to look. Then back up to Eren unsurely. “Levi Jaeger sir.”

     Eren nodded his head, as if truly thinking the information over, then smacking his lips as he finally replied. “Who answered the door?”

    The fuck’s eyes darted to Levi, then back to Eren. “He did sir.”

    “Did he happened to tell you what his name was?” Eren asked slowly.

    “He said he was Levi Jaeger.” He looked really confused. “Sir…”

     Eren stepped forward, making the Auruo step back. “Then why…if you don’t mind me asking…didn’t you let him sign for his package?”

     Auruo looked bewildered. “Because he’s a neko sir! I didn’t know you would let your pet sign—”

    “Call him pet one more time I dare you.” Eren’s voice rumbled out lowly. “Levi, sign for your package.”

    Stepping forth proudly Levi held out his hand expectantly for the clipboard. Auruo was having a very difficult time understanding this, looking back and forth between them before handing Levi the clipboard. Levi yanked it to him and took the pen, signing his name next to the x. He had gotten better at it, still sloppy cursive but Eren worked with him every day on his writing.

    Taking it back Auruo handed over the package. “Here’s your package…Mr. Jaeger.”

    Grabbing it Levi quickly ran through entry way, the living room, and up the stairs. Not even pausing at Eren’s rather perplexed expression. He was smiling as he ran into his room and closed the door behind him, locking it. Giddily he ripped open the package and pulled out what he wanted.

     Pink straps were pulled out and laid down neatly one by one. There was a chest piece, and thigh pieces. Along with a pink collar that had a little bow with a bell that twinkled cutely. It was something from a BDSM ad he saw and Levi was intrigued by it. He didn’t want to call the number on the screen so he instead searched Amazon for something he liked.

     On the tablet (that Eren bought him) he searched through different styles with a frown. Many were very dark looking and not very pretty to him. When he was going to give up the page finished loading and new one popped up at the end. The clear pink mesh skirt that came with it had sparkles and Levi loved sparkles. Never judge Levi he was manly as fuck. But it was so pretty.

     The top piece only crisscrossed over his chest to show off his nipples and creamy sides. The thigh pieces wrapped around his hips, then around his thighs twice. The skirt itself was attached to the hip piece.

     I hope Eren likes this.

     With that hope in mind Levi stripped and put the outfit on him. The pink went nicely with his skin if he did say so himself. There were steps on the stairs and Levi panicked. Abort! Abort! Never mind!

     No! I wanted this! Stay strong soldier, go after the booty!

     Eren knocked on the door. “Levi are you okay? I’m sorry that man was so rude. I hope it didn’t upset you too much.”

    Taking a deep breath Levi closed his eyes, counted to three, then looked up with determination. Striding forth he unlocked the door, and opened it. His eyes immediately went to Eren, and Eren smiled. Then he noticed what Levi was wearing and that smile faded to disbelief. He heard Eren stop breathing as those emerald eyes scanned him over. “Oh God.”

     Levi’s ear twitched nervously. Was that a good reaction? Shit do I not look as good as I think I do? When he was about to apologize and slam the door shut, Eren pulled on the messy skirt. His eyes were turning black and his lips parted, his tongue flashing out to wet them. “Is this what you ordered?”

     Biting his lip Levi nodded wordlessly, hands fidgeting. Did he like it? Eren stepped forward and let his hands trail up the skirt to Levi’s hips. His mouth slowly moved to Levi’s neck. Levi wanted to groan and ask why Eren did stuff like that so slowly, but those lips made contact with his throat and Levi forgot what he was upset about.

     “So perfect.” Eren mumbled into the creamy neck. Kissing it lightly. Then licking it delicately. “So perfect to me.”

     Levi’s skin had goosebumps now, his hands finally rising to grip Eren’s arms. “Yeah?”

     Eren chuckled, the action sending a shiver down Levi’s spine. Instead of answering he began to suck on Levi’s neck. Trying not to whimper desperately Levi titled his head to give Eren better access. There was a pulsing pleasure coursing through him and he felt the mesh skirt rub against his little cock as it stood erect from Eren’s actions.

     The sucking stopped and he felt Eren look down. “Already so hard. My naughty angel.”

     “For you daddy.” Levi’s broken voice let out.

     He gasped when Eren lifted Levi up and carried him to the bed. Eren crawled on top, and situated himself on his back, Levi maneuvered to be on top of him. Before he could ask what Eren was doing he was dragged by his hips all the way to Eren’s face, till his cock was standing directly over Eren’s nose.

     “W-what?” Levi stuttered.

     Eren smiled. “I want to eat you out.”

     Levi didn’t know what that meant, but the way Eren breathed that out he knew it was something dirty. He shuddered and he felt beads of precome start to gather at his head. “O-okay.”

    “Sit on my face.”

     He jolted. “WHAT?!”

     Laughing Eren dragged Levi forth again and he was about to protest when he felt Eren’s tongue dive into him. Yelping Levi fell forward, catching himself on his arms. Eren’s tongue dived in and out of him, making Levi’s thighs tremble. “Ahh…Ere-e-en.”

    He continued to ‘eat him out’, licking and sucking till Levi was ready to come. He was letting out high pitched whines, back starting to arch. Then out of nowhere Eren pulled away. He almost cried. “Eren?”

     Dragging Levi down he looked up at him with smoldering eyes. A tanned hand reached out and flicked the bell on the collar. “Let’s make that jingle. Ride me.”

     How could he say these things without being embarrassed? Whimpering Levi nodded and let himself slide down, shakily unbuttoning Eren’s pants. Tears were in his eyes when he couldn’t get them open fast enough. Stupid human clothes. Eren just giggled, oh my God that giggle, and took off his pants and underwear instead.

     Levi would never get used to how big Eren’s cock was compared to his. It was thick and heavy, while Levi’s was smaller and light. Licking his lips he took hold of the large muscle, and hovered over it. He gulped as he slowly lowered himself, the head piercing its way through.

     Taking deep breaths Levi scrunched up his shoulders and tilted his head forward, his black hair sliding down against his cheekbones. Warm hands ran up and down Levi’s sides lovingly, and then one of them wrapped around Levi’s own muscle.

     “This pretty pink cock.” Eren hummed, stroking it delicately. “It’s so clean, because you love being clean don’t you Levi?”

     “Yes.” Levi whimpered out, halfway down now.

     “It’s a beautiful color, so pink and shiny. Especially when your pretty come is dripping down it like this. So lovely.”

     Eren. Eren. Oh God Eren. Levi forced himself down faster, not wanting to wait to feel full. It hurt like a bitch but he bit his lip hard, taking the pain. He was full now. Panting Levi shivered as his bottom relaxed around Eren. After a while he opened his eyes, when had he closed them? Lifting himself up he dropped himself down, immediately missing the feeling of being full. The bell jingled and he smiled. This was a good choice.

     Soon they both picked up the pace, Levi bouncing up and down on Eren. Eren thrusting up to meet him halfway. He felt his cock slap up and down against his skin as their pace became bruising. The bell was chiming right along with Levi’s moans. The sound somehow making its way through the slapping of their skin and the creaking of the bed. Soon that particular feeling made itself known and Levi was yelling out.

     “Coming! Daddy I’m coming!” Levi fumbled for his cock but his hand was nudged away by Eren’s. His warm hand moved in time with his thrusts and Levi threw his head back. “Yesss…yes! Oh yes!”

      He felt Eren shudder. “Levi, my love. Daddy’s little princess.”

     As soon as those words left Eren’s mouth Levi’s back arched and he moaned loud and long as he felt his cock twitch with release. Eren stroked him through, then let go in favor of putting his hand back on Levi’s hip. He thrusted quickly, searching for his own release now.

      Levi was in heaven, those words dancing around in his head. Daddy’s little princess. It should have pissed him off, but he loved it. He loved it so much. Eren’s princess. Only Eren’s. Eren. Eren. “Eren! Fuck your princess!”

      A strangled moan came out of Eren’s lips and his hips rammed into Levi’s one last time. Levi shuddered at the feeling of Eren’s scorching hot come surging through him. It was Levi’s second favorite feeling.

     They laid down on their sides, catching their breaths. Levi curled into Eren, sniffing his skin that was covered in sweat. Eren always smelled good no matter what. Eren. My Eren.

    “My princess.” Eren smiled.

 

~Le time skip~

“You shoot me doooown. But I won’t fall. I am titaaaaaaniiiiiuuuum~” Levi sang under his breath as he let his hand flow across the paper. He was drawing Eren…again. He just loved drawing, and Eren told him that he was really good. Like reaaaally good. Levi smiled happily, knowing that Eren would never lie to him.

     At the moment Eren was at this important event for his book and would be gone well into the night. Levi told him that he was fine and that he could fend for himself for a few extra hours. Eren seemed reluctant but just smiled and said alright.

     He got a phone recently, so Eren would always keep in touch with him. He even had Eren’s friend’s numbers. He texted them frequently, and truly enjoyed talking to them. Mikasa and him were on much greater terms now. They talked like old friends and created lots of inside jokes. It was nice and he was starting to see her as a sister.

     Humming he finished up the drawing for now and sighed, lowering the sketch book to his lap and looking around. The sky was grey today, and it was a little chilly. He was snuggling in his favorite blanket, his horse Stompy and his unicorn Trinity next to him. Looking down at his phone he turned off his music.

    “Let’s see what’s on TV guys.” Yes Levi was talking to his stuffed animals. Remember, manly as hell. He turned the TV on and flipped to the news. He mindlessly flipped through, but he stopped quickly when he saw Eren’s face. Smiling he flipped back and sat up straight, watching Eren on the screen. He was at and Q & A session right now.

     Eren’s so cool, and so handsome.

    “Yes you in the back.” Eren smiled at the crowd.

    The man stood up, recorder in hand. Journalist most probably. “What are your future plans for your humanity series? Are you planning to expand your character horizon?”

     Eren thought about it, eyes squinting slightly as he stared into space. Then he chuckled and looked back at the man. “Actually I’m going to continue in a sequel. With all new characters and all new challenges.”

     The crowd went wild, talking excitedly. Eren politely calmed them down and chose another man in the crowd. “Personal question. Are you with anyone at the moment?”

    Silence. Levi was leaning forward, mouth slightly gaped as he waited for the answer. Eren bit his lip, and then let it go. “No, I’m not.”

     Levi’s heart dropped. His eyes stinging with quickly forming tears. Eren denied me, rejected me. He doesn’t want me.

     “Being ‘with’ someone is like saying: Are you banging anyone right now? It’s a heartless term. I’m not with someone. I’m in a very committed relationship I don’t ever plan on ending. Because I love this person with all my heart. So no, the answer to your question in no. I’m not ‘with’ anyone. I’m in a relationship.”

      Oh Eren! Eren! Eren! Levi’s heart was fixed and he was bouncing up and down with glee on the couch. His face red with pleasure and his face hurting as he smiled wildly. He grabbed Stompy and squished him to his heart and squealed into his mane.

     Looking up he saw Eren on his phone, and soon Levi’s phone buzzed. He dove for it like a squirrel after a nut and unlocked it.

        From Eren: I love you my princess.

        To Eren: Love you too daddy.

        From Eren: I’m headed home right now. Q&A is about over.

        To Eren: I’ll be waiting for you.

     Tossing his phone Levi ran upstairs to brush his hair, and tidy himself up. He wanted to look good for Eren when he came home. He hurriedly combed his hair down and smoothed the fur of his ears. After that he sat himself down on the couch once again and fanboyed hard in his heart. Soon he heard the door open.

    “Levi I’m home!”

     Darting off the couch Levi pranced over to Eren, jumping up and latching on. Eren caught him effortlessly, spinning him around in a circle. “I didn’t know you’d miss me this much.”

    “Shut up.” Levi snapped and sniffed Eren, rubbing his cheeks onto places that didn’t smell right. “Shut up and cuddle me.”

     Laughing Eren set down his bag and carried Levi over to the couch. They laid down so that Levi was curled up against Eren so closely it should have been hard to breathe. But Eren just wrapped himself around Levi, legs tangling together.

     “I got scared.” Levi admitted after a while. “When that man asked you if you were with someone.”

    Eren craned his neck to look down at Levi. “Why baby?”

     Ashamed he buried his face into Eren’s chest. “I thought…I thought you said no because you meant you didn’t love anyone. That you didn’t love me.”

     “Never my princess,” Eren kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry that I scared you. You know that I love you though don’t you Levi? You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

    Levi scoffed, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. “Fucking softy.”

    “You love it though.”

    Levi hummed. “I love it though.”


	3. Smells Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes outside for the first time! Fun times are had with friends but also some more neko discrimination! How will the besties handle this bull?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia here. First off, holy motherfudgenut 185 kudos? Bruh that's way more than what I expected for only two chapters. Thank you all so much for reading this story. I love you all with the bottom of my heart! I'll be making a tumblr specifically for this fanfic so go and follow PrussiaMafia and I'll start to post hints of what will happen in later chapters throughout the story and even start putting up art for it. Enjoy the chapter my lovelies.

“Are you ready Levi?” Eren asked in a sweet voice as he opened the passenger side door for him, leaning on it slightly to get a better look at him. Levi fiddled with the bottom of his jacket—well it was technically Eren’s jacket but Levi didn’t care—and rolled his eyes to hide how nervous he really was on the inside.

   “I wouldn’t have asked to come if I wasn’t.” With that Levi mustered his courage together to get out of the car, latching onto Eren’s hand and looking around. His ears would twitch with every sound that was made around him, his tail moving slowly out of caution. It was his first time out of the house and somewhere public. Eren had never pressured him to leave and Levi was grateful for that because it took him a while to be ready.

    At the moment he was wearing Eren’s letterman jacket that had his weird University symbol on the front and ‘Jaegerbomb’ on the back. It was black and heavy with the scent of Eren on it. Beneath that he was wearing a white shirt that fit his body nicely, saying: Kawaii in the streets, Senpai in the sheets ([shirt.](http://www.zazzle.com/kawaii_in_the_streets_senpai_in_the_sheets_shirts-235805040257072164)) . His wore along with that, grey short-shorts, and ripped up pantyhose. His feet were covered with black, spiked, ankle, combat boots. On his back was his new favorite Ninja Turtles shell back pack. Call Levi an teenage fashionista…and that was damn right.

    As they walked up to the bakery many people stared intently, many doing double takes when they saw Levi. By the time they reached the door the whole street was staring at him like he was an alien. It was making him uncomfortable and self-conscious. Scooting closer to Eren he wrapped his tail around the taller one’s waist and pulled him close. “Eren, why are they all staring at me?”

    Eren made a face, and Levi didn’t like that face. It was an expression between serious thought and uncomfortableness. His lips twisted in a grimace and he sighed as he opened the door and gently ushered Levi in. “Look around Levi, how many other nekos do you see?”

    Quickly he looked around outside, then inside. Eren gingerly wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled them through the large crowd. It was a very, very popular bakery by what Levi could see. There were no other nekos anywhere.  Just lots of humans. Lots of people. His ears flattened against his head. “None.”

    It wasn’t like TV, where there were nekos nicely mixed in. There were advertisements for nekos all the time. Both sexual and for a family pet. Levi didn’t really like those commercials, but he liked seeing that he was better than them. Prideful, yes. But out here, he didn’t see any nekos anywhere.

    Eren kissed his temple sweetly. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s just that…nekos are very rare to have. Many rich people buy nekos. For…various…reasons.”

    Levi’s head tilted to the side. “Why don’t a lot of people have nekos?”

    He scoffed and gave a wry smile. “Because nekos are extremely expensive.”

    “How much was I?”

     He looked down at Levi with alarmed eyes, that quickly softened. He kissed Levi again, this time a chaste kiss on the lips. “It doesn’t matter what you cost me. I would pay another half million any day Levi, even more just to have you.”

    Half million? That sounded like a lot but Levi wasn’t sure. They walked through the crowd of people and many were whispering about him, and some kids pointed him out to their parents. Levi didn’t care now, because Eren loved him and they were here to see friends, not these random people.

    “Hello welcome to—oh hey Eren! Levi!” Marco’s voice called out happily from behind the counter.

    This place was adorable and bright just like Marco’s personality. It was filled with warm and innocent pastels of pink, blue, and purple. Along the walls were the cases filled with beautiful sweets that all looked truly delicious. His baking senses were tingling.

     They were let in the back where the others were, all sitting on the counters talking and laughing. Levi was greeted with a loud: Heeeey! He grinned looked up to greet everyone. Jean and he fist bumped, smiling. Ymir did the same and slapped him on the back. The others he gave hugs and kisses to the cheeks.

     “Guys! Guys!” Connie exclaimed. “This is my jam!”

     They got quiet and listened to the music coming from his small boom box that was hooked to his phone. It was Uma Therman by Fallout Boy. Levi started to nod his head along with the music, the others started humming along. Then Connie bust out singing and dancing.

    “She wants to dance like—”

    “UMA THERMAN!” Sasha joined in, swishing her hips side to side along with Connie.

    “Bury me till I confess!” Eren laughed and sang too, grabbing Levi and twirling him.

    Before they knew it, they were all breaking out into dance. Singing at the top of their lungs and laughing. Levi could feel how red his cheeks were, the soreness in them from smiling so hard. He swayed from side to side with Eren, singing lowly along with them. He felt like this is where he absolutely belonged, here like this with friends. With Eren. Eren…just Eren.

    By the time the song ended they were out of breath, cheeks sore from laughing and smiling. Eren pulled Levi into a hot hug, panting down his neck. He could feel Eren’s heart beat pound against his own chest and sighed contently because of it. He cuddled into Eren’s chest, Eren. My Eren.

    “Hey Levi, why don’t you help me bake these French Macarons?” Marco said kindly, smiling.

     Levi’s ears perked up and his head whipped back to look at Eren, who nodded encouragingly while gesturing over to the counter Marco was at. Letting out a very, very manly squeal Levi skipped over and stood at the ready like a soldier. Marco told him the instructions, going into serious detail and then handed Levi his own supplies. He carefully took off Eren’s jacket, taking in a giant sniff before handing his jacket and backpack to him. Eren took it while placing a kiss on Levi’s lips again. “We’ll be in the front sitting down. Have fun babe.”

     Tail swishing back and forth behind him excitedly he began to get to work. He was mixing the almond meal with powdered sugar for his French Macarons, humming lowly under his breath. Marco was humming too as he started to stir and look over his shoulder at the other treats that were in the giant oven. Marco looked over at Levi. “What color do you want yours to be?”

    “Green!” Levi said immediately, smiling while thinking of Eren. “Green.”

    He nodded and chuckled. “I’ll do pink then.”

    “Eggs?” Levi asked after making sure that the two powders were as fine as possible.

    “You need room temperature eggs, over there on the counter.”

     Skipping over he grabbed the eggs and happily cracked them against the mixing bowl. After pouring the powder in he put a tiny bit of salt and cream of tartar, and  then switched on the mixer. His ears twitched as the mixer ran loudly, the bowl rattling. Suddenly something was put over his head and when he looked back he was met with a kiss. Eren kissed his temple as he tied the apron around him. “I know you hate messes.”

     One last kiss and Eren moved out. He grinned and went back to the macarons with a warm feeling in his chest. Eren. My precious Eren. Lovely Eren. Sexy hot Eren. Oh Eren. Levi hummed as he turned the mixer off.  Grabbing the green food coloring from Marco he put what he needed inside, singing about Eren in his head. The green was nowhere near as beautiful as Eren’s eyes. The oceanic emerald just mind meltingly beautiful. But hey it was the thought that counts.

     “You really love him don’t you?” Marco asked in a soft voice.

     Levi jerked and looked at Marco, like he had been caught doing a bad thing. He hid his blush by turning the mixer back on, his ears heating up with embarrassment. “He’s a brat and an idiot. But…yeah.”

     “Good, because Eren loves you.” Marco said Eren’s name with such fondness that Levi looked up. He didn’t like the tone of that voice.

     His eyes narrowed. My Eren! Mine! His ears pulled back slightly. “You sound very fond of Eren.”

     Marco just grinned and shrugged, adding the pink food coloring to his mixture. “He was my first love.”

    Levi’s hair stood up. Threat! Threat! Eren’s mine. But then he stopped… “Was?”

    Marco nodded sadly as he switched on his mixer. “Eren was never into me like that, I confessed my feelings but he politely told me no. I never minded really, it happens. He introduced me to Jean shortly after that and I fell in love with him.”

    He flashed something to Levi, and it took him a moment to realize that it was a ring. He titled his head to the side. “Is that…HOLY SHIT MARCO IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?!”

    Quickly Marco shushed him with a wild smile. His freckled cheeks broke out in a mad blush. “Yeah, but no one knows it’s a secret.”

    Levi nodded in understanding. “Your secret is safe with me. When are you telling everyone?”

    “This weekend. We’re inviting everyone over for Jean’s celebration on being promoted at work. We’ll announce it during dinner.”

     “I’m really happy for you. I must be nice to be promised marriage…” Levi trailed off as he thought about what it would be like if Eren were to marry him. Being married to Eren. Being Eren’s wife. He knew being called Eren’s wife shouldn’t have sent a shock down his spine and too his little cock but it did. He shuddered just thinking about wearing a wedding dress and having Eren take him on their wedding night.

    Marco hummed happily. “Don’t be distraught, Eren loves you with all his being. You’re all he talks about.”

    Levi smiled at that. “He’s all I think about.”

    By the time their macarons were finished Levi let the whole first love with Eren thing go because in the end Eren was his. Marco was perfectly happy with Jean, very happy. Levi’s macarons didn’t come out as good as Marco’s because he did a few steps wrong. They still tasted good nonetheless, just weren’t as professional looking. Marco told him it was natural because no one made perfect macarons the first time. They walked out to the front and Levi spotted Eren with their friends in a booth near the right of the store.

    They put their macarons on display—even Levi’s though he had complained they weren’t as pretty—and Marco let his front workers take a break. “Wanna man the front with me?”

    Levi looked at the waiting crowd and the gazing eyes that looked at the delicious sweets. These were people…and so was he. Levi looked over and nodded with confidence. I can do this. “Sure why not?”

    A little girl with her dad came up to Levi’s side. He smiled down at her his ears perking up. “Hey there what can I get you today?”

    Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, and she pointed. “Look! Look daddy it’s a neko!”

    He nodded with patience. “Yes he is honey.”

    She looked at him with awe. “He’s so pretty.”

    Levi shrugged. “Not as pretty as you though.”

     The little girl blushed a bright pink and bit her lip. Her face turning pinker with embarrassment. He took their order and Marco helped him ring it up. The other orders flew by fast. Many complementing the way his fur looked when it caught the light. Others asked how he liked working, and if he was being treated right. Very considerate and caring questions. Levi was shining with happiness and he took orders and delivered the treats, his tail actively moving behind him.

    Eren was gazing at him from his spot with hazy, love filled eyes that made Levi’s body tingle every time he looked over in Eren’s direction. Marco complimented him on how well he worked with the customers and how some liked Levi’s service. He made a comment about talking to Eren to let him work at the bakery and Levi’s heart soared. It would be great to work at the bakery, he’d be with his friends and be kept busy during the time Eren wasn’t home.

    Pumped up on energy and joy Levi turned to address his new customer. “Welcome to Smiley Titan Bakery, what can I get you today?”

    The man looked Levi up and down with a very odd look in his eyes. Levi grew quiet as the man continued to analyze him. Then those eyes snapped up to meet his. Levi drew his hands up to his chest, holding them together. What was this guy’s problem?

    “Didn’t know an owner would let their neko work.” A deep voice drawled out.

    Levi frowned deeply. “Is there something you want here sir?”

    He stepped forward and stroked Levi’s ear. A red flag immediately went up and Levi stepped back quickly, glaring. Don’t touch me with your filthy hands! No touching! The man inhaled deeply. “You have a color I’ve never seen before. You’re one of that really rare species aren’t you. So pretty.”

    Vomit threatened to come up as the man purred out ‘pretty’ to Levi. “Sir I’m going to have to ask that you either order or leave. There are other customers I need to attend to.”

     A heavy glare came across the man’s face, his lips twisting into a sneer. “How dare you talk to me that way you little mutt. Your kind belongs on a leash waiting to be fucked like the whores you slut bags were made to be.”

    That hurt, a lot. Levi’s heart was throbbing in his chest. He couldn’t let this man see him weak though, so he balled up his fists, and spat at the man. “Fuck you.”

    What happened next made the entire bakery scream in surprise. The man leapt halfway over the counter and grabbed Levi by his ear. He cried out when he was dragged to the other side and slammed down on the floor. He could hear yelling and the man cursing at him. A painful blow hit his face and his stomach. He tried to get up but his tail was grabbed and yanked harshly. He screamed and tried to scramble away.

    Suddenly those hands were gone and replaced with gentle ones. Levi opened his eyes, one hurting terribly, and blinked through the tears of pain. He looked up to see Jean holding the man up, and Eren throwing hard punches at him, eyes filled with a horrible rage. His face was twisting into a deadly scowl as he was yelling out in a harsh language Levi didn’t know. Mikasa was holding him tenderly, hugging his form to hers, her arms wrapped protectively around him and her shoulder hunched around him like a barrier. Christa applied an icepack to his eye and it stung.

    Marco grabbed onto the man and dragged him out to the street. There he threw the guy with all his strength and he hit the pavement with a loud smack of bones on concrete. “Don’t you ever come back here! You’re banned for life!”

    “Don’t you know who I am?” The man yelled. “You’ll regret this and I’m going to get that pretty little neko in there.”

    “Get the fuck out of here.” Jean yelled. “As Sheriff Kirstein, I will arrest you if you don’t scram your ass out of here.”

    Trembling Levi dug his face into Mikasa’s neck. Everything hurt and he felt humiliated, defeated, and pathetic. He couldn’t even defend himself, couldn’t do anything. Warm arms wrapped around him and Mikasa’s body moved away. Eren cradled him gently, stroking his face with such care that Levi let his pride go and cried. Eren shushed him lovingly and kissed the tears that fell. “It’s okay. He’s gone and I’m here. We’re all here for you.”

    “He won’t ever come back here.” Marco said with an angry voice.

    Jean nodded. “That asshat ever thinks about comin’ in here again I’ll have him arrested on the spot. Through his pathetic ass in jail.”

    Ymir growled. “His kind pisses me off so much. High and mighty sons of bitches. We’ll make sure no one that treats you like that gets away with it Levi.”

    “Yeah!” Christa added in her sweet voice. “We’ll teach them a lesson.”

    “Eat them fuckers like potato chips!” Sasha said, though her voice sounded distracted.

    “Pop them a new one.” Connie agreed.

    Eren jerked and Levi felt him turn. “What the fuck does that even mean Connie?”

    “Don’t know man but Imma do it.”

    Levi pulled away slightly from Eren and gave a small smile. “Thank guys…thank you for standing up for me.”

    “Of course!” Connie cheered.

    “What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t dude?” Ymir questioned with a smirk.

    “We’ll always be here for you Levi.” Christa smiled.

     Eren picked Levi up gently and Levi just clung on, inhaling the smell of Eren. It made him feel so much better. “I’m going to take Levi to the restroom and clean him up.”

     Once they were in the bathroom Eren locked the door and set Levi down, examining his face closely. Levi frowned and looked away. Eren’s touch was so warm and nice, he loved Eren so much. “He really hit you good.”

    Levi shrank into himself. “I’m weak. I couldn’t do anything.”

    Eren pushed up against the wall, gently always so gentle with Levi. “Never say that again Levi. You are not weak. You’re strong, so very strong.”

    Well damn…Levi shouldn’t be getting horny at a time like this. Eren’s voice was deep and rumbly, slightly scratchy from yelling. It made Levi’s blood hot. Blushing he looked away and nodded out an okay. Just back up before I jump you.

     There was a moment of silence between them as Eren got napkins and ran water over them before dabbing them on Levi’s eye. He stood there and tried to ignore the pain. He flinched here and there but other than that Levi stared at nothing. Eren is so kind and so good to me.

     Eren. Eren. Eren.

    When he was done Levi rubbed his cheek into Eren’s neck. Mine all mine. Eren wrapped his arms around his waist, exposing his neck for Levi. Yes, my Eren. Levi gave gentle sucks and licks, just tasting Eren. He would never get tired of his taste because it was so wonderful. Nibbling on his skin Levi let his sharp canines sink into his skin slowly, taking the pleasure in. Eren groaned lowly in his throat, his hand coming up to caress Levi’s head, threading through his hair. Levi smiled and sucked at the bitten spot to give it a nice color.

    Pulling away Eren dropped down to his knees and looked up at Levi with hazy eyes. “You’re so precious Levi.”

    Levi held in a yelp as Eren pushed the apron away and slid his shorts and leggings down, making a slow show of pulling his boxers down. Levi’s little cock was already hard and standing on its own, twitching when Eren blew cold air on it. “So pretty Levi. You’re so much better than anyone else. The only way you should be touched is with love.”

    Frowning looked away. “That man…he said…he said that I deserved to be on a leash and being fucked like the whore that…”

     He cried out when Eren’s hot mouth wrapped around his length and sucked hard. Bucking wildly Levi threw his head back and ignored the sharp pain when it hit the wall. Eren pulled back and kissed Levi’s pink tip delicately. “No, you deserve to be made love to Levi. To be given whatever you want.”

     “Eren.” Levi said, his voice wavering. “Eren, I-I love you.”

     A brilliant smile grew across Eren’s face, then he nuzzled Levi’s little cock against his cheek. “I love you too. Now fuck my face.”

    “What?” Levi mumbled out before Eren took him in again. Levi whimpered as Eren’s hands wrapped around his waist and started making Levi thrust into him. And oh god Eren didn’t have a gag reflex. Moaning Levi threaded his fingers through Eren’s hair and started thrusting slowly. Eren wasn’t having that, he bobbed his head quick and sucked roughly.

     Levi’s ear pulled back and his skin was crawling with intense pleasure. His eyes watering as Eren licked his tip lovingly. His toes curled in his shoes as that sharp warm feeling started building in his stomach. “Aaah! E-E-Ereeen! Coming! Coming…”

     Instead of pulling back Eren stayed throat deep on his base and sucked repeatedly. Levi was coming with a series of: ah-ah-ah. Then Eren hummed around his length and Levi exploded with a body wracking shiver and Eren’s name spewing out like a prayer.

      Eren didn’t let go until Levi’s come was all sucked up. Levi let out shaky breaths when Eren let go with lewd pop. He stood and kissed Levi passionately, taking all the breath out of him before pulling back and kissing Levi’s neck. “You taste so delicious Levi. So pure and cute.”

      Levi pouted breathlessly. “I’m not cute.”

     “No…you’re adorable.” Eren teased.

     Huffing Levi pushed Eren’s face away. “Wash your mouth out you’ll have dick breath.”

     Laughing Eren kissed him on the cheek and went over to the sink to wash his mouth out. Levi took some napkins to wipe himself up of Eren’s spit no matter how much he wanted it to stay on him. Pulling themselves together they exited the bathroom and Levi hissed as he was reminded of his forming black eye as it stung.

     Their friends were waiting for them in the kitchen, all with half serious and half happy faces. Marco turned to Levi with a grin, then looked up at Eren. “Hey I have an idea for Levi.”

     Eren wrapped an arm around his waist. “What’s that?”

     “Levi should work here with me.” Marco cheered and looked around for any apposing. No one did so far. “So when you’re doing work stuff Levi can be here and have fun baking. I’ll pay him of course just like a regular employee. I’ll take him under my wing as an apprentice pastry chef.”

     Levi’s tail flicked back and forth excitedly. Working with Marco in the bakery? That sounded really fun and cool. Levi would make different sweets all the time and get to work like a person. His head snapped up to Eren, anxious of his reply. Eren bit his lip and looked deep in thought. “You’ll keep an eye on him? What if today’s events repeat?”

     Marco’s jaw clenched. “I’ll make sure any nuisance customers are dealt with immediately.”

    “It’s only three or four hours Eren.” Levi pleaded, making his lips pout. “I’ll behave.”

    Eren’s brows furrowed as he stared into Levi’s eyes. Then he exhaled deeply. “Okay, okay. But on one condition, my men will be stationed close by at all times.”

     Levi frowned. His men? What did that mean. Before he could ask Marco swooped in and hugged him, jumping up and down. “Yaaay! We’ll have so much fun!”

     Forgetting about his question he let himself show excitement and giggled along with Marco.

    “Marco! Is that a ring?!”


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is excited for his first day at work. But what happens when he sees another neko at the bakery? And what's up with those men in suits?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia here! Sorry it took a while to update. My early college academy is fucking hard core as shit and I'm extremely stressed. But to get some relief I escaped the real world to visit you guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry it's shorter than usual, I'm very grateful for all your comments and kudos. (~*v*)~

“H-hey I need to go-AH! T-to…Eren-Ah! W-work!” Levi moaned as Eren’s hands tweaked his nipples from under his work uniform. He had showered early and gotten ready to work for his first day at Marco’s bakery. Before he could even say he was ready to be dropped off, Eren basically attacked him once he caught sight of him. Eren mouthed at his neck and Levi more felt his chuckle than heard it, the vibrations from it sending shivers down Levi’s spine.

     He licked a wet strip up his neck to Levi’s ear before sucking it into his mouth and nibbling on it. “How could I resist you when you look so adorable?”

     Levi suppressed a moan and tried to pull away from Eren, those enchantingly warm hands making it extremely difficult. “I can’t…mmmh…Eren! I can’t be late for my first day of work.”

    Eren’s hands came up in a surrender and he smiled angelically. “You’re right, you’re right. Sorry. I’ll go get my suitcase and we can go.”

    With that he turned out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. Levi stood in the middle of the kitchen with a pout on his face. He was hot now, the air thick and sweet with Eren’s smell. His pants were tight and his ears were burning from his intense blush. His uniform was a form fitting pink shirt—God Levi really loved pink—that had Smiley Titan Bakery written in cursive on it. The bottoms he wore were khaki shorts, nothing really cute if you asked him.

    Or adorable.

    Eren thinks I’m adorable. Eren. Eren. My Eren. Mate. He was shuddering with need now, goddammit Eren. When he heard the said male pound down the stairs, this man had no grace at all, he quickly took off his shirt and made quick work of his shorts.

    “Alright I’m ready to g—” Eren stopped short when he saw Levi in his underwear as he bent over the island counter, a blushing glare on his face.

    “Make it quick.” He snapped, though he blushed harder after saying so. “If I’m late I’m late you won’t get any booty for the rest of the day you hormonal brat.”

    Levi’s ears and tail twitched in amusement with how fast Eren dropped his keys and suitcase, and made his way to Levi. Those warm hands glided up his thighs delicately and Levi shivered. He’d never get used to Eren’s temperature, but he’d love it forever. Those hands disappeared and Levi was about to protest until he heard Eren’s belt jingle loose along with his zipper. His own underwear getting pulled down.

    Eren was panting right along with Levi as he licked a trail up his spine. Levi gasped and flinched away, but pushed back instantly for more. Then Eren stopped, his voice husky. “We need something. The lube is upstairs.”

    Dammit Eren. Levi glared over his shoulder, ears  pointed forward. “Make it quick Eren or I’m going to be late.”

    Quick he was, like the goddamn Flash. He left from Levi’s behind for a second and reappeared another second later after making a racket in the kitchen. There was a whirring noise and Levi’s ear perked up at the familiar sound. Was that—?

     “Holy crap Eren that’s cold!” Levi yelped rather loudly as Eren’s finger slipped into him with a rather cold substance. The smell of Cool Whip in the air. Fucking really?

    A kiss came to his shoulder. “Sorry it was what I grabbed.”

    Levi scoffed. “So if you grabbed a fucking sandwich you would have-AAH! Shit! Ere-Ngh!”

    His fingers pushed firmly against Levi’s prostate, making his vision blur and tears fill his eyes. Eren had gotten surprisingly good at finding it first try, not that Levi was complaining no sir. Soon the finger became two and then three. Then Eren spread the Cool Whip on his dick. Levi almost laughed at how weird that sounded in his head. Whip dick. Wow.

     Eren didn’t go in gently, he full on rammed in. Like holy fucking shit Levi cried out as Eren’s cock met his prostate dead on. Like he had aimed for it and hit a bullseye. By the way Eren chuckled Levi knew he had been.

    Without wasting any time Eren started thrusting, barely giving Levi any time to grab hold of the counter. His mouth dropped open in a mantra of moans and Eren’s name. His tail flailed for a while before eventually wrapping around Eren’s waist. Eren grunted with effort, his breathing ragged and it was music to Levi’s ears.

     When he felt the end coming up fast Levi’s voice raised in pitch, his head tilting back. Just a little more and he was there. Suddenly Eren pulled out abruptly and turned Levi around. He was about to ask what was wrong when he grabbed both of their lengths in his hand and started feverishly stroking, the other hand reaching for something.

    Levi’s body shudder violently as his release crashed over him, his legs turning to jelly. What felt like a towel wrapped over them and Eren quickly let go of their lengths to hold Levi upright. Levi couldn’t help but cuddle against Eren’s chest, inhaling his smell as the bliss of release settled inside of him. He didn’t feel guilty at all making Eren do all the work of making Levi presentable again. Levi just grinned as he was cleaned up and flicked his tail as Eren picked up his suitcase and keys.

    “Alright, let’s go.” Eren said in a breathless voice.

    A minute late. Levi stared at the clock with intense eyes, and so did Eren. The tan hands gripped the steering wheel with nervousness and shyly looked over at Levi. A small smirk made its way to Levi’s lips. Eren bit his lips and patiently waited for Levi to give his verdict. When Levi didn’t say anything as he unbuckled and unplugged his phone from the car charger Eren looked sad and disappointed in himself.

    Finally deciding to stop torturing him Levi leaned forward and gave Eren a quick peck on the lips. “Only a minute, not bad.”

     Like that, Eren’s face lit up like Christmas, a blinding smile flashing at Levi. “Yeah? Pick you up at three?”

    “See you then.” Levi kissed him once more and hopped out the car, closing the door and walking to the building. Hand on the door handle he turned back and waved at Eren as his shiny car pulled out of his parking space. Eren gave a dorky smile and waved back enthusiastically before driving away.

     Taking a deep breath Levi prepared himself for his first day and went inside. Marco at the register setting it up and the few other employees were setting up the display cases. When Marco looked up he did a double take and smiled brightly. “Hey there Levi! Ready for today?”

    Levi nodded confidently. “Thank you for giving me my uniform the other day.”

    “No problem!” Marco cheered. “Now come on we’ll get ready in the back while these guys open up the bakery.”

     Nervously he followed Marco to the kitchen, picking up his own apron and taking his hair pin out of his pocket. Quickly he pinned his bangs back and took out the dough from the fridge like Marco told him too. The bakery didn’t open up extremely early like other businesses and restaurants would. It was at the nice and peaceful time of eleven in the morning, and typically closed around the same time in the afternoon. Levi would only be there for a few hours while Eren worked on whatever he usually worked on, until he was picked up to go home. Levi was already excited.

~Some hours later~

“Thank you have a nice day!” Levi called out as the customer he just served waved gratefully at him, their treat bags in one hand as they left the bakery.

    After baking in the kitchen for a while Levi and one of the co-workers switched places. He manned the counter and gave them the orders. Many of them wanted something that was in the display cases, while an equal amount wanted something specially made.

    While Levi had been nervous once again for how people would react to him, he was pleased that the bulk of them were civil like last time. Many of them just curious about the neko behind the counter. There were two or three people that refused to be served by him, only saying that they didn’t prefer it. Marco of course stepped up and gave them what they wanted, then told them to never come back with such a nasty attitude. Levi smiled at their outraged and shocked expressions.

    “Hi welcome to the Smiley Titan Bakery how may I…” Levi trailed off as he took in the sight before him. A woman in what seemed to be a fur coat, Levi’s own fur bristled, and shiny brown hair stood before him. She looked like a model, her lips had the perfect bow, her skin like porcelain. Eyes big and a chocolate brown. The lady was definitely rich, he could tell. That’s not was horrified him. No…it was the fact that she had a leash in her hand.

    And a near naked neko was crouched beside her connected to it.

     The neko was a Persian type, he could tell by the fur. Very expensive and only sold to people that could afford their health care. Not that they were unhealthy, but their fur had to be specially taken care of. This neko was probably around his own age, though the difference in their social stand in society was painfully obvious. This neko had BDSM straps secured all over him, and the only thing covering his privates and bottom were skin tight leather booty shorts.

     Despite being practically naked and crouched down like a dog on a leash, the neko seemed somewhat happy. Rubbing his face on her expensive looking white skinny jeans, tail moving rhythmically behind him. Levi stared in his horrified state.

    How could he be okay with it? Didn’t he know that she was showing him off like a sex toy? That he was IN a sex outfit? Levi suddenly felt sad for the neko, he probably didn’t even know she was wrong to do this to him. Probably too manipulated by his owner to ever think otherwise.

    “Oh.” She said in sheer surprise, her red lips forming a perfect ‘o’. “Look Farlan, another neko.”

     Farlan looked up at Levi and blinked in surprise. Most likely wondering why Levi, a neko, was working like a human. She looked behind the counter and around Levi. “Is your owner here? I’d like to order something.”

    Levi hissed lowly, not loud enough for her to hear, but loud enough for Farlan to hear and be shocked by it. “I can take your order ma’am.”

    The look she gave him was of serious doubt. Like he was an incapable being. Her white teeth bit down on her red lip. “Um…I don’t think your owner would allow you to.”

    Stupid mother—“Look lady, I clearly work here. Tell me your order or I’ll somewhat kindly ask you to leave.”

    Her expression morphed into frustration and disgust. “What a rude and disrespectful neko. I’m going to talk to your owner about your behavior. Maybe they’ll beat some sense into you.”

    Levi rolled his eyes and looked back over his shoulder. “Marco!”

    The freckled man appeared a few seconds later from the kitchen with a broad smile on his freckled face. “Polo. What’s wrong?”

    Before Levi could speak the woman interrupted him. “Are you this neko’s owner?”

    Marco shook his head. “No ma’am he works here.”

    Shock took over her features, then a look of anger. “Well this neko has been very disrespectful to me. Ordering me to get out when I didn’t do anything.”

     “I did not!” Levi exclaimed, his ears flattening against his hair. “I told her I worked here and she wouldn’t believe me. Telling me I should let my ‘owner’ serve her.”

     Marco held up a hand to stop him, and Levi feared for a moment that he was taking sides with her. “Ma’am I’m going to have to ask you to leave regardless. There are children here and I don’t appreciate the display you put forth with your neko. This establishment doesn’t support or promote this type of behavior.”

     By now the rich lady was outraged. Her eyes blown wide and her face flushed with anger. “Listen here! Do you know who I am? Well I’m going to be the one to destroy your precious little bakery for disrespecting me. Just you wait I’m going to get my high class lawyers to shut your little hole in the wall down.”

     Levi envied Marco’s ability to remain calm, the kind smile still plastered on his face. “Ma’am please leave before I call the cops. You’re disrupting the peace in my bakery.”

     She growled and yanked the leash harshly, making Farlan cry out in surprise and hurt. “Come on Farlan we’re leaving.”

     Farlan whimpered and started crawling out beside her, but when she opened the door he looked back over his shoulder at Levi. There was sadness in his eyes, and desperation. Levi wanted to help him, to show him the same kindness Eren showed him. But the door closed, they went around the corner, and Farlan was gone.

     Marco patted his shoulder, drawing his attention away from the door. “You did the right thing calling me out here.”

     Levi grinned half-heartedly and sighed. “Poor guy, I wish there was something I could have done.”

     He shrugged and shook his head. “Sometimes you just can’t. You want too but the situation is so far out of reach.”

     His tail hung low, the look in Farlan’s eyes haunting him. “I guess.”

     Another pat came to his shoulder, this time more cheerful. “Hey Eren should be on his way in a few minutes, why don’t you clean yourself up a bit?”

     At the mention of Eren’s name he perked up, tail wagging and ears pointing. He nodded and went to the back, hanging his apron up and washing his hands and face. When Levi was done he grabbed his phone and sat at a table near the window. He hummed lowly to himself as he checked through his Tumblr (he found it while browsing the internet he was so fucking hooked on it) and was pleased to see he gained five more followers.

    Looking away from his phone he stared at the other restaurants around. There was a café, along with a Mexican and Chinese restaurant. He looked at the people inside and sighed when he saw there were no other nekos. While looking he noticed a man in a suit and tie, reading in the café near the window. It wasn’t unusual, but then he spotted another man in a suit and tie at the Mexican restaurant, and the Chinese. Each of them were innocently doing something, but periodically would nonchalantly look over at the bakery.

     Then all three of them answered their phones, nodding and speaking. Each of them took their turns talking and looking over at the bakery. Soon they all nodded at once and hung up. Levi was thoroughly confused but he was quickly drawn away from it when he saw Eren’s car pull up into the parking lot. A smile made its way to his face as he leapt up and ran out the door. Eren stepped out of the car and was nearly knocked over by Levi.

     “Eren!” Levi rubbed his face feverishly on his chest, purring and whimpering. He missed Eren so much and missed his scent.

     Eren laughed and hugged him back tightly. “Hey Levi! I missed you. How was your day?”

     Levi put his chin on Eren’s shoulder and hummed. When he looked up he noticed that those men were standing outside the restaurants and were looking down at their phones. Eren kissed his neck. “You okay baby?”

     Levi shivered and nodded. “Y-yeah. Let’s go home.”

     Eren kissed his temple and repeated tenderly. “Let’s go home.”


	5. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren experiment with some new things. Erwin is a blushing schoolboy and Levi loves throwing him under the bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia here! First off thank you guys so much for your kudos and comments I love and treasure them all! So in this chapter I have some bonding moments between Erwin and Levi to bring in their friendship. This chapter is purely for smut, fluff, and laughs before shit ultimately hits the fan so enjoy my lovelies!

Levi stalked through the darkness and crouched down low, his eyes narrowed in his concentration. His breathing was low and steady, his ears leaning forward for any sounds. His tail was laid down behind him, the very tip curling periodically as he waited. His prey couldn’t see him, and was unaware of the predator lurking in the shadows, quietly and patiently. The prey looked around, as if feeling the piercing eyes that were watching intently, and paused. After a few moment of hesitation, it looked away and started to walk along again. Blissfully oblivious and continuing its activities. Levi gave a small small, the corner of his lip turning up, and ever so carefully descended from him spot.

     Fingers reaching the plush, green grass Levi paused for a moment to make sure the small pat would go unnoticed. It did, so he gently jumped down with the gracefulness of a panther. Out in the open Levi could smell the sweet scent coming off of his prey, and oh it would be a feast. On all fours Levi maneuvered his way towards the prey, who’s back was turned towards him in its own world. When he was not but a few feet away Levi gave a predatory smile of satisfaction and got into a pouncing position. Licking his lips he focused his energy on his calves and thighs.

     Suddenly the prey turned around, and Levi screamed in pure surprised as he was tackled to the ground, emerald eyes dancing with laughter as they laid upon him. Levi panted, eyes wide as his back started to pang from hitting the ground. Eren just smiled angelically and laughed. “Gotcha.”

     His shock wore off and Levi pouted. “How?! I was so quiet!”

     Eren let out another booming laugh and leaned down to nuzzle Levi’s cheek. “Because you were ‘attacking’ upwind Levi. Don’t you know you have the most beautiful smell? Like cleanliness and sweet caramel.”

     Levi tried not to nuzzle back, Eren’s scent enveloping him. “Ugh! Whatever, I know you are secretly an assassin now. There’s no way you would have known I was there.”

     Eren only hummed lowly in his throat, lips kissing Levi’s cheek. Levi purred in acceptance and comfort as those lips roamed softly over his face. Kissing his forehead, his other cheek, his eyelids, his nose, his chin, and finally his lips. This kiss was slow and soft. Lips moving rhythmically together in a slow and passionate dance. Levi sighed dreamily as Eren’s hand crept under his head to caress it softly, and turn him to the left slightly. Their kiss deepening as Eren’s lips sucked on Levi’s top lip.

      The noises of sliding, wet skin filled Levi’s ears in the quietness of their backyard, just a few feet away from Levi’s giant jungle gym. Eren lowered himself down onto Levi, his elbows supporting the weight of his torso. Levi’s tail curled around his leg as his arms lifted to pull Eren closer. The kiss became open mouthed, Levi moaning as Eren’s tongue slid into his mouth. His body shuddered as it brushed against his, then ran across the top of his mouth. Levi tried to engage with his own tongue, but Eren retreated and forced Levi to chase after. Their tongues out of their mouths, they danced in the air in an erotic display. Levi’s face a red from slight embarrassment, but there was something oddly appealing about both their saliva running into his mouth.

      After basically tongue fucking in the air, Eren’s head lowered and their mouths connected again. Lips sucking and sliding against each other sloppily and wetly. Levi let out a small gasp when Eren’s hands trailed lightly down his sides. The ghost of finger tips against his skin making it rise in goosebumps. Levi was glad that he didn’t like wearing shirts, because it came in handy when moments between them got heated.

      As Eren’s fingers ghosted up and down his sides Levi could feel his running shorts tighten from the pleasured shivers wracking through him. He could already feel himself lubricating for Eren, his body getting himself ready to be taken. No…to be made love to. And that’s what Levi loved so much more about their relationship. Most nekos only slicked when they were in heat, the only time they slicked out of heat was when they were with the perfect mate. Their bodies would always ready themselves for love making with their one true mate. It was rare, because nekos were sold to whomever, but Levi felt outrageously lucky.

     Levi purred loudly as Eren moved his lips to his neck, nibbling light and kissing. Eren breathed out a laugh, his breath hot on his pale skin. “I love it when you purr Levi. Like a sexy kitten.”

     His face flushed as he tried to look away from those intense oceanic green eyes. “It’s weird because I’m human. Not sexy.”

      Eren licked a strip from his jaw to his ear, taking his ear into his mouth and sucking on the lobe. Letting it go with a wet pop Eren moved up to his cat ear on top of his head and licked the rim. “I beg to differ.”

    Shaking Levi let his head fall to the side, and his hand reach down to touch himself. He needed relief badly, Eren’s ministrations overwhelming him. When he gripped himself through his shorts he gasped and let out a shuddered breath. But all too soon Eren’s hands took Levi’s wrist and pulled it away. “Not yet my princess. Daddy’s going to have more fun.”

     Lightning shot down his spine to his little cock and Levi writhed. Eren chuckled and lowered his head to Levi’s chest. Levi moaned lowly as Eren licked his pink nipple that was already hard, then brought into lightly between his lips to suck on it. Levi’s breath was ragged now, eyes clouding over in unbearable lust. So amazed that anyone could have this effect on him so greatly.

     Letting it go Eren looked up and smiled at Levi. “I want to try something today.”

     Nodding Levi let himself be picked up by Eren. He thought about what it could be as he was taken through the house and upstairs to Eren’s room. Gently he was set down on the bed where he backed himself up to the head board with his feet and hands. Eren smiled and crouched down to retrieve something. He came up with a small chest, it was black and had princess carved in gold letters on the top. Eren blushed and smiled sheepishly at Levi. “After you bought that pink outfit, I kinda wanted to share my fetish with you. I had this stuff made specifically for you.”

     Levi’s heart throbbed in his chest, Eren was always thinking of him. Grinning Levi scooted forward and reached out for the chest. Eren gave it to him and watched as Levi set it down on the bed to open it. Inside was an assortment of toys. Some were silver, some were gold, some pink, and others blue. The chest was slightly heavy and Levi knew why as he picked up the pink butt plug. It was real gold, with real jewels.

    Shocked Levi looked up at Eren. “This stuff must’ve been expensive! Eren you didn’t have to pay so much for me.”

     Eren smiled and kissed his forehead. “Babe I have a shit ton of money and the only thing I do is make more. Let me spend it on someone who’s worth it completely.”

     Levi’s ears flattened with pleasure and pride as he looked through the chest. A small gold vibrator, silver anal beads, a blue whip looking thing, pink handcuffs, a silver paddle, and a blue cock cage. Levi noticed how small the cock cage and wondered if he was really that tiny. His was thin and only about four inches long.

      He was brought out of his thoughts when Eren kissed his shoulder. “I won’t lie to you Levi, I’m not new to the BDSM world. It’s a…a strong fascination of mine. That means I understand boundaries, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

     Levi didn’t want to hear that. “You’re not new to it?”

     Eren frowned and kissed his temple. “I had some dark college days, nothing of importance. You will however, be my first Sub in a relationship. My job as your Dom will be to take care of you, supply to your needs, and bring you pleasure. Your job will be to obey me, and supply to my needs as well.”

     Levi thought about it, what it would be with Eren like this. He wasn’t going to lie, it excited him. Biting his lip Levi nodded. “Okay. I-it won’t change the way we live though…right?”

      Smiling Eren rubbed his back gingerly. “No of course not, the only thing that’s changing is our use of toys and obedience tasks.”

     Levi was still unsure, his fingers tracing the plug. “Can you…can we test it out a little? Just a little so I can see what it’s like.”

     Eren nods. “Of course my angel. What would you like to experiment with?”

     He looked down at the items and curiously picked up the leather whip thing, feeling the leather strips slide against his palm. “What’s this?”

     “Don’t laugh but it’s called a Flogger.” Eren suppressed a smile horribly.

     Levi examines it, then hands it over to Eren. “I-I guess this is okay.”

     Taking it Eren hums and looks at it. “What’s your safe word?”

     “Safe word?” Levi’s ear twitches in confusion.

    “A safe word lets me know you want to stop, or you’re not okay with something.” Eren explains. “When you say it I’ll know to stop.”

     Levi appreciates this, and that Eren isn’t a forceful owner. He thinks about a word that wouldn’t be awkward or weird. “Freedom.”

    Eren nodded and put the chest on the floor next to the bed. “Already, get on all fours and face the head board.”

     Nervously Levi obeyed and got to his hands and knees. When he heard Eren get onto the bed he looked behind him to Eren gently running his hands through the Flogger. “Now BDSM isn’t all about sex, but if you want to we can still have sex. Do you want to Levi?”

     “After…if I like this. After will be okay.” Levi mumbled.

     Nodding Eren ran his hand along Levi’s side. “I’m going to take off your clothing now.”

     Breathing in Levi bit his lip as he felt his shorts slid down and to his knees. Eren picked his legs up to get his clothes off. Levi was left bare and waiting. “Okay, I’ll start off softly.”

     Levi held his breath, then he felt the definite slap of those leather pieces against his round cheeks. His first instinct was to jerk away and gasp. His tail flailing momentarily. The sting of it shot through his body and Levi let out a low moan. Another hit came and now Levi was starting to crave the light slap. Before he knew it the slaps of leather got a little harder, and Levi was moaning higher and louder. It felt like shocks of pleasure. Eren slapped it down hard, making Levi’s body twitch, before seductively letting in trail up his thighs. “There we go, you did so well Levi.”

      Panting Levi let himself turn and laid on his back, staring at Eren through hooded eyes. Eren smiled and put the Flogger down on the night stand. “Do you want to continue?”

     Levi nodded eagerly, he needed Eren. His Eren. Oh Eren. “Yes please.”

     “What position my love?” Eren leaned down to cage him to the bed.

     Hiding his face in Eren’s shoulder he mumbled out, “Can I…never mind. A regular position.”

     Eren pulled back and held onto Levi’s chin. “What? What is it that you want?”

     Levi wanted to crawl in a hole and die, he was so embarrassed. “I…I want…want you…t-to limmk mhh slihck…”

     He blinked in confusion, eyebrows furrowing. “What?”

     “Limmkmyslihck.” Levi mumbled quickly.

     Eren sighed with patience, then looked up with encouraging eyes. “Levi, I won’t laugh I promise.”

     “I wanted you to…to lick up my slick.” Levi was ready to die. I’ve lived a good life. Take me now I’m ready.

     “Oh.” Eren blinked in surprise.

     Suddenly Levi was manhandled to be on top of Eren, his body dragged upwards. Levi was familiar with this position, his bottom on Eren’s face. It was a weird position for him but he still liked it nonetheless. Levi shuddered when he felt Eren’s tongue probe at his entrance, and he could feel himself slicking more. Eren hums and slowly pushes his tongue in past the ring of muscle. Tilting his head back Levi lets himself go, basking completely in the pleasure Eren brings him.

     It’s slow thrusting, but it’s intimate. Eren licks and thrusts, twists and sucks. The noises are wet and obscene. Levi’s own moans mixing in like the music of a sinful choir. His little cock is leaking precome onto Eren’s hair, but he doesn’t seem to mind at all. When he feels like he’s about to climax he pulls away from Eren, heart pounding.

     “Eren, put it in me please.” Levi rasps out breathlessly.

     He wastes no time slipping himself into Levi, the neko groaning in bliss with the stretch. Oh what it would be like for the world to know they were together. To be married to Eren. Be Eren’s little wife that supplied to his every need. Eren’s thrusts were picking up pace, and Eren’s own moans were starting to mix in. Eren’s little princess. The mother of his children.

     That sent a powerful strike throughout Levi’s body. His head hit the mattress as he desperately started thrusting back with Eren. “E-Eren! Oh god Eren! Fill m-me! Aaaah…ngh! F-fill me with your hot come.”

     Eren started kissing Levi’s shoulder, leaving hickies along the way. “I fill you up with me till no one will know the difference between us.”

     “Fill me up! AH YES! Make love to me Eren!” Levi was talking gibberish by now. “Make your babies in me.”

      Eren growled and angled Levi a different way, then pounded with all his might. Levi screamed out and scrambled for purchase on the bed. His prostate throbbed out ecstasy with each direct hit, the feeling going to his entire body. Eren was grunting into his ear with effort. Soon they were rutting against each other in an animalistic frenzy.

     “I’ll put my babies in you.” Eren growled out. “You’ll be my little wife with my babies. I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be pregnant with our children.”

     With a high pitch scream Levi’s back arched violently and his cock twitched as he came hard. Eren followed soon after, groaning out a sinful noise as his hot come scorched Levi’s insides. They both laid on each other, panting and trying to catch their breath. When they finally calmed down Eren rolled onto his back, pulling Levi on top of him. Pulling the cover over them Eren let his head rest against the pillow and closed his eyes.

     Happy with Eren’s cock still buried deep inside of him Levi yawned in exhaustion and closed his eyes too. “I love you Eren.”

     “I love you more Levi.”

    

~Le Time skip~

“Hi there, Welcome to Smiley…oh hey Erwin.” Levi said in surprise as the tall blond walked into the bakery. He looked around, as if searching for someone but not wanting them to know. Levi’s brows furrowed as he looked in the directions Erwin was.

     “H-Hey Levi.” Erwin said distractedly. “How’s it going?”

     Levi huffed. “Good, how are you Mr. Distracted?”

     Erwin’s eyes snapped towards him. “What? Me? No I’m good. I’m fine. I’m good. Good.”

     “Uh…okay? You visiting or buying something?” Levi thought this was hilarious, he’d never seen Erwin so distracted and off beat before.

     “Here, I’m going to eat something here.” Erwin looked at the door when it chimed and then looked back disappointedly. “Say Levi…you haven’t uh…haven’t seen any tall customers yet have you?”

     This confused him. Tall customers? Levi hated to admit it but all his customers were tall to him. His tail flicked as he thought it over. “Describe said ‘tall’ person.”

     Erwin’s cheeks flushed slightly and he calmly ran a hand to fix his perfect hair unnecessarily. “W-well he’s um…tall.”

     Levi’s ear twitched. “Yes, you said that.”

     “He’s a dirty blond and…and he’s gotta mustache and stubble.” Erwin’s eyes averted his. “Has this thing about…about smelling people.”

     Okay that was kind of weird, Levi thought. “Maybe one of the other servers has. Hey Mina!”

     “Yeah?” She looked up from talking to Thomas.

     “Have you seen any tall blond dudes with a mustache, stubble, and smelling kink?” Levi said loudly, some of the customers looking up with bewildered expressions. Even Marco stopped humming for a little, and looked over with a confused face.

     Thomas laughed. “Oh you mean Mike! He’s a regular here.”

     Marco chuckled when he seemed to realize who Levi was talking about. “Oh Mike! Yeah he’s a very successful lawyer, moved here not too long ago.”

     Levi looked back to see a very hopeful expression on Erwin’s face. Everything clicked and Levi grinned evilly. “Oooooh, so Mike is it? Gotta crush on the new kid on the block Erwin?

     Erwin jolted and his face started to turn red. “That’s complete silliness! I-I was merely interested to see who the new face was!”

     “Riiight. So how’d you even meet him big guy?” Levi continued to tease.

     Erwin composed himself, straightening up and clearing his throat. “On a coffee run before work, the barista got our orders mixed up. We shared a laugh and exchanged a polite hello before splitting ways.”

     “Oh look there he is!” Mina exclaimed cheerfully.

     Erwin made a noise that made Levi want to piss himself with laughter. The man quickly grabbed one of the menus off the counter and practically buried his face in it. Levi looked up to see the man of the hour, who was indeed tall. His hair was neatly combed and looked rather soft. He wore a form fitting, black long sleeve V-neck, and black slacks. A brief case was held in one hand and a phone in the other.

     When he approached the counter Levi but on a grin, knowing Erwin was probably having big boy problems at the moment. “Hello sir, Welcome to the Smil-EEEEAH!”

      Mike leaned in and took a whiff at his neko ear. Levi shuddered at the weirdness of it as Mike thought about the scent and then smiled. What? “You smell like Eren.”

      “You know Eren?” Levi perked up at the mention of his name. Then an mischievous idea crossed his mind. “Hey Erwin, this guy knows Eren.”

      And like that, Levi threw Erwin under the bus. Erwin straightened up with a slight look of panic. His eyes promised revenge later on as he looked at Mike. “Oh, hello there…?”

     “Mike.” He reached out a really nice hand. Levi wanted to draw it. “I met you yesterday. The barista got our orders mixed up. You ordered the peppermint mocha.”

      Levi slapped a hand over his mouth to hold back his snickers. Erwin, big guy Erwin ordered peppermint mocha. Erwin smiled sheepishly and again fixed his already perfect hair. Stop doing that Erwin! “Yeah that was pretty funny. I’m Erwin.”

     Mike turned to Levi. “Macarons, strawberry, ten of them.”

     “That’s a lot of macarons, you must really like them.” Erwin said in surprise, looking slightly back to normal.

     Levi got to work on putting them in the bag for him. Mike gave a knowing grin. “I couldn’t possibly eat them all myself though, why don’t you sit with me over at the window seat?”

     Erwin looked like he shit himself. “Don’t you have work Mike?”

     Mike shrugged. “Pro of being my own boss. I can do what I want when I want.”

     Now Erwin looked like he jizzed himself. “Sure, why not?”

     Levi handed Mike the bag with a grin and took the money. When Mike turned to go to the table he wanted Erwin turned to Levi. “I don’t know whether to kill you for throwing me under the bus or kiss you.”

     “You kiss me Eren will kill you.” Levi said proudly.

      Erwin nodded. “You’re right, you’re right. How do I look?”

     Levi reached over and started to fix him up. “Stop fixing your hair you look like an idiot. Unbutton the two top buttons of your shirt. Let your bangs out just a liiiiittle. Bite your lips and make them look a little red. There, and wipe that constipated look off your face.”

     Erwin nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself. His eyes shined happily. “Thanks Levi, you’re the best.”

     “Good to know, now go get him tiger.” Levi turned him around shoved him.

     “Rawr.” Erwin muttered as he went forth into battle.

     Marco came up next to him. “Erwin looks like a flustered school boy. How do you think this is going to go?”

     Levi snorted. “He’s going to say or do something stupid I know he will.”

     Marco laughed. “Poor Erwin, he’s love struck.”

     When Mike finally left Erwin came back with an awestruck expression. Levi snickered, his tail curling behind him and ear’s twitching. “How’d it go?”

     “He asked me out on a date.” He said in a quiet voice.

     “That’s good! You didn’t fuck up.” Levi said in a positive tone.

     Erwin took a deep breath. “I’m going to die.”

     Levi rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to die you moron.”

     Marco nodded. “Yeah, you guys looked really nice together.”

     “Oh god if Hanji were to hear about this…” Erwin shuddered. “Don’t tell her she’d never leave me alone. I’d die of an ear infection.”

     Marco giggled and Levi just groaned at Erwin’s dorkiness. “Yeah, yeah whatever. Go to work you overgrown school boy.”

     Erwin waved goodbye and left. As soon as he did Levi whipped out his phone and created a large group call.

     Eren answered first. “Yeeeees my beloved?”

     Armin answered next. “Hey Levi what’s up?”

     Everyone answered into the call, and Hanji was the last. Levi grinned evilly. “You’ll never guess what I just learned about our dear Erwin.”


	6. Bustin' Caps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan and chasing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia! Sorry for the really short chapter I'm really busy here. I thought of you guys though so yay

“Levi! Do you mind taking out the trash?” Marco’s voice called out.

    Levi looked up from the oven, having been watching the yeast rise from his sweet bread. Licking his lips he headed towards the garbage bin. “Yeah I got it.”

    Avoiding touching the insides Levi tied up the bag and lifted it, scooting the bin a little ways away. Holding securely onto it Levi made his way out back, opening the door and stepping out into the chilled air. A breeze had built up over night and cooled the air around their town, it was pleasant and relaxing.

     Opening the trash can Levi dumped the bag in and slammed it shut. Sighing he pulled out his little hand sanitizer bottle from his pocket. When he was done cleansing his hands he stood and enjoyed the breeze that swept his hair from side to side. It sent a shiver through his skin and his tail curled behind him.

    “E-excuse me.” A small voice called.

     Levi jumped, having the wits startled out of him. A little girl stood at the end of the alley way of the bakery. She was very much younger than him, her hair in pigtails. It was a wild red color, her eyes a startling green. What shocked Levi though, was her beige neko ears, and white tail. She looked frightened, and unsure. “H-have you seen my friend?”

     Walking forward Levi looked around, Marco was still working inside. Sighing he went up to her. “Hi there, what’s your name?”

     Her hands came up to her chest in frightened little fists. “Isabel.”

     “Isabel.” Levi repeated. “That’s a nice name. I’m Levi.”

     “Levi.” She whispered, and smiled. “Have…have you seen my friend Levi?”

     Levi bent down to be at her level, she was shorter and slimmer than him. “Well what’s his name?”

     “Farlan.” She said proudly.

     Levi’s heart sank. He knew exactly who she was talking about, but he wished he didn’t. “Oh…when was the last time you saw him Isabel?”

     Her lip puckered out as she thought about it. “Uuuuuum…I think a few weeks ago. We don’t have a home, I don’t remember why. But I was sleeping with him under our tree, and when I woke up he was gone.”

     Levi bit his lip to hide his anger. So Farlan was stolen in his sleep, away from Isabel who didn’t have a home. She was probably starving and scared. When he looked back over her he realized just how battered her clothing was, and the grey-ish tint to her skin. She obviously hadn’t eaten much in a long while.

     Reaching out gently he took her small hand. “Let’s get you inside, I’ll get you something to eat Izzy. Then I’ll help you find your friend.”

     Her face lit up so much it pained his heart. She was so hopeful, and so trusting. When he went back inside he held on protectively to her. Marco passed by with a tray of what looked like sugar cookies. “Hey Levi your cookies were do—oh my goodness! Who’s that?”

     Isabel hid behind him, burying her face into Levi’s side. Levi patted her head. “It’s okay Izzy, he’s nice.”

     Marco set the tray down on the counter and got on his knees, looking at her kindly. “Hey there, my name is Marco little one. What’s yours?”

     She answered in a small voice. “Isabel.”

    “Isabel.” He repeated fondly. “What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

     Her face turned red and she hid her embarrassment in Levi’s hip. “Levi’s helping me look for my friend.”

     Marco looked up at Levi with a quizzical expression. Levi mouthed to him that he’d explain later and picked Isabel up. He walked them over to the counter and Levi picked up a cookie. “Here, go sit over there in the corner and eat this. I’ll talk to Marco and see if he’s seen your friend.”

     “Okie.” She said and scrambled off when he set her down.

     Levi looked over to Marco, his tailed flicking. “She said her friend’s name was Farlan.”

     A look of recognition, and then sadness passed over Marco’s features. “Oh dear.”

     “She said that they were homeless and when they were sleeping Farlan was taken.” Levi growled out, angry for Isabel. “That horrible woman has him.”

     “Hey Isabel.” Marco said sweetly. “Do you have a mommy? Or a daddy?”

     She looked up and shook her head, her eyes sad. “I’ve been with Farlan for as long as I can remember. We’re a team.”

     Marco hummed lowly. “How would you like to stay with me and my fiancé? We’ll take good care of you while our friends look for Farlan. You can eat as many sweets and food as you want, I’ll cook it for you.”

     Her eyes glittered with happiness. “R-really?! Wow! I-I’d really like that mister!”

     He chuckled. “Just Marco is fine. Now let’s go wash that pretty face of yours.”

     With that Marco took her hand and led her over to the restroom, Levi followed closely behind. His mind was racing with thoughts, and emotions. Where did that woman get Farlan? Who took Farlan and left Isabel? Who was that woman in the first place?

     Isabel was set on the sink, and Marco cleaned her face gingerly. Her pigtails bounced as she wiggled with excitement, her lips pulled into a smile. Levi knew that Isabel had to have had an owner at one point, her and Farlan. Nekos are never just bred and left somewhere like cats or dogs. They were captivity bred, and most owners refused to impregnate their neko. Who could ever abandon such a sweet girl though? One who obviously just wanted love and attention.

     His phone started to ring and Levi pulled it out to look at it. Eren was calling him, his icon was of him and Levi cuddling. He looked over at Isabel who was basking openly in Marco’s gentle caresses. “Izzy I’ll be right back okay? I need to talk to someone important.”

     After she nodded Levi went to the front and stood outside, answering his phone. “Hello.”

     “Hello light of my world.” Eren said smoothly. “I’m on my way right now, I wanted to know how you were doing.”

     Levi took a while to answer back. “Eren I need your help.”

     His voice was immediately alarmed. “What’s wrong?”

    “I found a little neko, her name is Isabel. She’s homeless, and alone, and looking for her friend. Marco said that he’s going to take her in and take care of her. Do you think Jean will mind?”

     Eren chuckled. “Jean? He may be obnoxious but he’s not an asshole. He’ll do everything he can to protect her right along with Marco. Isabel will be fine.”

     Levi exhaled a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. “That’s good. She’s just so…so innocent and sweet. She deserves a good home.”

     “The best we can do right now is to let her know she isn’t alone.” Eren said confidently.

     “Eren, her friend.” Levi said lowly. “I know who he is.”

     “Who? How do you know?”

     Levi sighed. “A little while ago a woman came in with a neko on a leash and his name was Farlan. He was in BDSM gear and Marco kicked them out because of the display. He…he looked so sad Eren. Like he was unhappy. She said out loud though that his name was Farlan. Isabel said her friend’s name was Farlan.”

     Eren hummed lowly. “Do you have any idea who this woman was?”

     Levi shook his head. “She looked really important. She had a fur coat and nice brown hair. Marco might know who she was.”

     “Alright I’m pulling onto the street right now.” Eren hung up.

     Levi put the phone back in his pocket. When he was about to go back inside his wrist was grabbed. Levi yelped as he was yanked backwards. He looked up and was shocked at who he saw. It was the man from his practice day of work.

     “Isabel put on a good performance didn’t she little neko?” The man said smugly. “It was easy to convince her when all she wanted was to see her darling friend Farlan.”

     Levi opened his mouth to scream, but the man gripped his mouth and started to suffocate him.

 

~Eren~

The first thing that Eren saw when he pulled up, was a mysterious man. The second was Levi struggling to get free in his grip.  This sent angry red flags off in his mind, he hit speed dial for his men and barked orders at them. He slammed on the breaks and jumped out of his car, leaving it running and the door wide open.

     He pulled his gun from his boot and charged forward. “Stop right there!”

    The man turned, startled. Eren realized with blazing fury that it was the man that had attacked Levi and promised to get him back. Eren yelled out when the man threw Levi over his shoulder and jumped into a car.

     “H-hey boss!” Bert stuttered as he and Annie hastily jumped into the car.

     “Just like the old days bustin’ kneecaps and takin’ names huh?” Annie joked.

    Eren glared and got into the driver’s seat, pulling out and stepping on the gas. “We can’t let him get away.”

    Their tires screeched as they turned corners, Eren’s grip on the wheel was crushing. His shoulders were hunched as he drove. He was going to kill him. He was going to rip him to shreds and bask in his blood. He’d make sure that he’d go through the worst pain possible

     “Boss you’re practically steaming with anger.” Annie said flatly, cleaning her gun calmly. “We’ll get him and make him pay don’t worry.”

    Eren growled out. “We’re going to get him and kill him.”

    Bert laughed. “Just like the old Eren.”

    “Guys honestly shut the fuck up I’m trying to drive.” Eren snapped. Picking up his phone he put it to his ear. “You in place Reiner?”

    “Heidy-ho I’m ready to go.” Reiner laughed.

    The car in front of them made a sharp turn to the left and Eren followed. There was an alleyway street ahead where Reiner was hiding. Eren smiled as the car ahead of them neared that alley.

    All of a sudden the car turned sharply in the other direction and cut across traffic. Eren’s smile dropped. “He went the wrong way. GODDAMMIT!”

    Eren yanked the wheel and turned the car, the engine roaring like a dragon as he put his all into the chase. He wasn’t going to let this man take Levi from him. He wasn’t going to let this man have Levi. He was going to kill him.

     A feeling of dread dawned upon him when they neared the highway. If that man made a split decision to go a different way on the highway, Eren would lose him completely. He growled. “You better have your seat belts on!”

     He heard them all click on quickly and Eren rammed into the hundreds. The car came up fast and Eren tensed himself up. They hit the car full force, metal on metal screaming out and tires screeching. The car started to turn out of control, going off track. He heard rather than saw Reiner’s jeep roaring as a flash of green sped by and rammed itself into the other side.

    “I’ve always wanted to do that!” Reiner yelled out in excitement, Eren could hear him over the phone and from the jeep outside.

    Throwing the door open Eren stormed out, heading towards the car. He didn’t care that he completely ruined his Ferrari. That didn’t matter, what mattered was that Levi was in that fucking car of that man. Before he could reach the driver’s door it was kicked open and the man stepped out with Levi in his grip.

     Levi thrashed as he was gripped by his ear and held out, a gun put to his head. The man glared at Eren, who had risen his gun and took aim. “Come closer and I blow this little bitch’s brains out all over the pavement.”

     Eren snarled. “Let him go!”

     The man snorted. “Fat fucking chance. You give this bitch up Ackerman.”

     Eren gasped and Levi looked confused, momentarily his struggling stopped. “That’s right I know who you are. The major boss of these parks Ackerman, you aren’t as active as you used to be. Noooo…you settled for sitting back and only managing the dealings. The killings and monopolies. You’ve become a lazy dick. But the money you make could overthrow the president.”

     Levi’s eyes widened as he stared at Eren. Eren’s jaw was hurting from how hard he was clenching it. “Let. Him. Go.”

    “You’re so high up you don’t even know who I am.” He laughed. “I’m a fellow boss, only lesser because your stupid businesses doesn’t leave room for anybody else. Especially since your friends with half the police department AND the Chief of police. Not only that, you’re under their protection. Who the fuck manages that? Police friends that know your business and protect it?”

     Levi’s mouth was open in shock, having stood completely still as he was processing this information. Eren was panting. “What do you want? Money? I’ll give you a cut of the pay. I’ll share have of my business. Just give him back.”

     “No.” The man said simply, looking down at Levi’s body. “I think I’ll keep him. He’s rather rare isn’t he? In fact, I don’t think that there is any other of his type. Similar but none exactly the same. I’ll sell him for a heavy profit. But not before I take him myself, show the little bitch just what a real fucking is.”

     Levi started to thrash around, screaming and kicking. Eren lined up his shot and fired. The bullet zipped through the air, and connected with the man’s shoulder. He spun with the sheer force of it. Levi was released and he fell to the floor. Eren fired the gun again, and the man’s leg went out. Stepping up to him Eren pointed to gun to his head.

     Laughing the man just rolled his eyes. “Go ahead, go ahead and shoot me.”

    Eren smiled. “No…I’m going to do so much more than that. Reiner, Annie, Bert…take him to the warehouse.”

     “You got it boss.” They answered.

    They picked him up roughly and started to carry him to Reiner’s jeep. When they pulled away Eren turned to Levi. I have to tell him the truth.


	7. Prince of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren takes a trip down memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia. Soooorry. I've been going without a computer for a long while. So this is on my phone. Please excuse errors for the time being.

Their father had been nothing but loving. Grisha adored his wife like she was the moon and the stars combined. Treasured his kids more than anything in the world. Eren couldn't remember a time where their father was anything but loving. He and Mikasa were loved, and cherished, and happy. They lived in a big house, in a nice neighborhood, and went to a nice school. They had at least a hundred uncles that lived in the houses surrounding them. Their cousins always around to play with. Everyone was over at their house frequently though. Eren and Mikasa never minded though, they loved their uncles and cousins.

    Their father was a doctor, their mother had explained once. He helped lots of people an they were so so so thankful. That's why dad made so much money, and why he was gone for a long while in the day. Eren never minded, in fact he was proud of his dad. He helped people and he was like a superhero. So he was never upset on the rare occasion that their dad missed dinner. In fact, Grisha beat himself down so much so the next morning it almost made them feel bad. He always made it up to them though. The four of them cooked breakfast together while dancing to music.

    The kids at school were jealous of their mom. She sent them with homemade lunches and delicious desserts. Always knitted them cute Knick knacks for their bags. Always came on Wednesdays to eat lunch with them. Was head of PTSO. And always brought them with enough sweets to feed an army on their birthday. She was God sent. Their father a superhero doctor. Protective uncles and awesome cousins. Their life was perfect.

    That all stopped in sixth grade. Mikasa wanted water late at night. However she had a serious issue with tap water or water from the fridge. It had to be bottled water from either Figi or that Voss. Those were bought in bulk so it occupied nearly the entirety of the fridge in the garage. It was dark and she didn't want to go alone. So Eren went with her.

    They heard their dad talking loudly from inside, and someone was sobbing. Eren thought someone was sad. Both of them barged in and froze. Everyone froze.

    Grisha had a gun to one other their uncles face. Carla had one aimed at the uncle. Three of their uncles had their guns at their sides. All of them were frozen still. Taking advantage of the moment the uncle on the ground grabbed their dad's gun and turned. A shot went out randomly, followed by five others that went through his head. 

    Eren heard Carla scream and Grisha yell. He blinked and looked behind him. Mikasa's white night gown had a red spot on her stomach, and as he started...it grew. He didn't remember much after that. It was a blur of urgency and panic. Multiple cars, the highway, a hospital, the ER. Eren was numb because he knew in the back of his head what this meant. Grisha want a superhero...and Carla want an angel. They were criminals.

    Mikasa was in the hospital for a long time. Most of it spent unconscious. Eren didn't talk to his parents for a solid year. They begged, bribed, and pleaded. He only taked to Mikasa, who rarely talked to them. She was terrified of the garage. Eren however, was furious at his parents.

    He was obsessed after that. A visit to grandma confirmed that Grisha had no brothers. That Eren and Mikasa had no cousins. A search through staff archives proved Grisha want a doctor. He obsessed and obsessed. Eren learned through police records, stories, witnesses, and the lawyers that Grisha was the Mafia King. His wife, his loyal Mafia Queen. 

    Throughout the rest of middle school Eren disconnected himself from his parents. He and Mikasa basically disowned them. Eren persued a passion in writing. Started with short stories in the school newspaper. Then published short stories. In highschool they met Armin. He and Eren shared a love for literature and instantly became friends.

    Eren got a scholarship to a prestigious university where he met Connie and his gang. Mikasa got accepted later, and Armin went as a last minute decision. They were happy again. They didn't need their parents.

     Once again. Life had it out for them. Armin disappeared. Then Sasha. Then Jean. Eren knew one his Grisha's enemies was trying to rule up what they thought was the Mafia Prince and Princess. It was brutal. Eren almost lost them, was beaten and almost killed. He watched them get beaten and tortured before he went to his parents for help. Mikasa of course came with him. That's when the blood bath truly started. 

    Eren and Mikasa wanted their friends back. Grisha and Carla wanted to earn their kid's trust and rid themselves of an annoying enemy. He learned then, what someone would do for loved ones. Because he killed and killed and killed. Tore his way through bodies to reach their friends. He traveled to the side of insanity that there was no coming back from.

    They were horrified of course. Didn't speak to them for a while...and it felt terrible. Both he and Mikasa knew then, what their parents must've felt. The chose a life of crime that's true, but they never once tried to force Eren or Mikasa in it. Never showed anything but love. So they amended things, worked their way back to a family.

    It took a month or so for their friends to talk to them. Eren and Mikasa had never felt so lucky. They told the truth, explained their situation. Surprisingly their friends became fiercely protective of them. Grateful for having been saved despite how much Eren and Mikasa hated the method. They reached vowed to stay together, to protect each other no matter the circumstances. However, it wouldn't stop at one kidnapping. Now Eren and Mikasa had proven themselves as capable. And all of the Mafia knew it. 

    Eren took the role, did it for Mikasa. Because she hated the idea of living that life. He was in training, his father teaching him the ropes. Eren was so disappointed his first day he cried for hours alone. His parents dealed fire arms and drugs. They were the King and Queen of the organized crime world. He almost backed out.

    Then their parents were murdered. Shot execution style in their living room. Along with many of their "uncles" and "cousins". Annie, Bert, and Reiner were beaten and locked in a small closet. Eren and Mikasa only found out because it was Christmas break. They were home for the holidays. Were going to celebrate Eren's best selling novel. 

    He was furious, angry, horribly sad, and murderous. He had gathered together the rest of the uncles and cousins that were raised to serve, Annie, Reiner, and Bert. And they went to war. Eren earned himself a new title, and this time, he was proud of it.

    Eren, the Prince of Blood.


	8. Relief in Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Levi copes with Eren's past. Fluff, smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's PrussiaMafia. First of all I'm not neglecting this story I promise, I'm juggling summer school and work along with homework and other responsibilities. Thank you all soooo much for being patient I love you all. I'll try my best to update waaaaaaay more often. Excuse any typos please this is typed from my phone. Anyhoo enjoy!

Levi sat on the couch, legs tucked underneath him. His tail had stopped moving halfway through Eren's story, his grip on his mug making his knuckles turn white. He could feel Eren's eyes on him, studying him for his reaction. In all honesty Levi didn't know what to feel. He was shaken from being kidnapped and almost killed. But to learn that Eren was like that man...no. How could he think that way? Levi suddenly frowned, disappointed in himself. Eren could never be like that man.

    He didn't think he'd ever be okay with Eren killing people. Or selling drugs. Eren obviously didn't do them himself but that didn't make it any better really. Eren was kind though, he loved his close knit family, loved him. Levi, despite his moral disagreement with what Eren did, couldn't find it in him to be disgusted or hateful towards Eren. He doubt he ever would, it didn't meant he agreed. 

    There was a shift and Levi looked up. Eren was fidgeting, his cool demeanor breaking. Levi realized that Eren might actually be ashamed of who he was, and probably thought Levi wouldn't want anything to do with him.

    "I still love you." Levi spoke at last.

    All of the tension in Eren seemed to melt away instantly, a look of pure relief on his face. It made Levi's heart hurt. Eren really thought Levi would hate him."I'm sorry. So sorry you got dragged into the dark side of my life. My intention was to keep you as far away from it as possible."

    Levi's ear twitched in irritation and he narrowed his eyes. "And what, never tell me?"

    Eren flinched, eyes going wide and frantic. "N-no! Of course I would have told you, eventually. Believe me, once...once I got up enough courage to do it."

    There he went with that kicked puppy look again. Groaning Levi got up and patted over to Eren. The brunet momentarily panicked but eased when Levi curled into his lap. They cuddled for a while, not speaking. Then Levi broke the silence. "I'm not okay with it. I...I just can't be."

    Eren hugged him tighter, face buried in Levi's hair. "I respect that."

    "Good." Levi wrapped his tail around Eren's ankle. 

     Rubbing Levi's cat ears, Eren sighed. "I've been distancing myself from it lately. I never truly enjoyed the role. I'd just get sucked back in, because once you're in...you're in for life. There's no 'leaving'. You'll always have those enemies. They'll always come after you. I can't leave, but I can put distance."

    "When did you start doing that?" Levi mumbled, he felt bad for Eren. Taking on a role he never wanted and never being able to leave at the risk of death.

    "The day I brought you home." Eren answered with such heart felt honest, making his voice heavy.

    Levi's heart sped up, his cheeks flushing, body getting warm and fuzzy. Damn Eren and being so wonderful and beautiful and perfect and kind and ama--

    "Levi," Eren breathed out with a tone a desperation and urgancy. Levi looked at him and his chest felt heavy at what he saw. Eyes intense with fear and love, near tears. "I...I almost lost you today. Do you know how fucking terrified I was?"

    Yes, in a way. Because Levi had been terrified that he'd never see Eren again. Taken away from wonderful Eren and forced to do who knows what. Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren. The other moaned, not of sexual pleasure but of sweet reassurance that the other was there and safe. The soft reassuring kiss soon turned heated and messy.

    Their lips glided wetly and hot against each other in the building desperation to feel and taste the other. Levi moaned as Eren slipped his tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against his. Eren. Eren. Eren.

    "I'm here." Eren said in between kisses and Levi hadn't even known he was saying his name out loud.

    Getting up from the cramped lazy boy chair Eren carried Levi to the couch he'd previously been sitting on. Laying him down Eren glided his body across Levi's. Levi moaned and arched into his touch. He didn't want anyone taking him away from Eren. Never.

    Eren gently pulled off Levi's shirt and tossed it somewhere. A sweet chaste kiss was given and Levi was already a mess. "I won't let anyone ever take you away from me. I'll raise hell and destroy anyone who tries."

    Oh and that was what Levi wanted to hear, even though he didn't approve of killing. It made him moan and squirm as Eren sucked on his hard nipple, rolling the other around with his finger. Eren would come for me, he'd fight the devil himself to get me back.

    All of a sudden Eren stopped what he was doing and looked at Levi. Levi frowned. "What?"

   "Would you be okay with bringing the chest out?"

    It took a moment to understand what Eren was talking about, they hadn't touched that stuff since the first time. When Levi understood he flushed and nodded. Eren grinned and picked him up, gently carrying him up the stairs.

    Setting Levi down on the bed Eren gave him a deep kiss before moving to get the chest. When he returned and started pulling out things he looked at Levi with seriousness. "I wanna go farther than we did last time. Do you remember your safe word?"

    Levi nodded, wondering what Eren was going to do. Eren pulled out the handcuffs and a blindfold. He made quick work of undressing Levi. "On your knees princess."

    Wet and eager Levi quickly got on his knees. Coming around Eren wrapped the blindfold around his head and Levi only saw black. He flinched when he felt cold metal on his wrist but card down when he remembered it was the handcuffs. There was a clatter and Levi's other hand was locked in. He moved them a little and found himself restricted. To the bedpost, he guessed.

    He gasped when Eren pulled his bottom up higher, making his back arch, and spread his legs apart more. Levi felt he should feel a lot more embarrassed but it was so arousing this way. He was really hard, and dripping already. It was pretty exciting if he was honest.

    "I'll be using the Flogger again Levi, and the vibrator. I'll change the vibration settings as I see fit. What I want you to do princess, is to count. If at any point you feel uncomfortable sweetheart, you know your safe word. Ready?"

     Levi nodded, breathing heavily. There was a period of silence, the anticipation growing. Then a slap hit Levi's back, not harsh, but not gentle. He jerked in startlement and gasped. The fading sting bringing pleasure forth. Then he remembered his task. "O-one."

    Another slap after a pause, this time to the right butt cheek. "T..two."

     It went on like that for a while, the slaps getting a little harder, making Levi moan and twitch. Eventually there was a longer pause than usual. He was about to ask Eren if something was wrong when something slender and pressed into him. He moaned loudly as it started vibrating softly once nestled inside.

    "Now princess." Eren's voice a rough, deep, and dark. He was in his zone. Levi had never been so turned on and that seemed impossible. "I'm going to pleasure you, but you'll only come when I say to. Understand?"

    Levi swallowed, staring into darkness and trying to find his voice. "Yes daddy."

    "That's a good princess." Eren praised hotly and Levi beamed. His smiled dropped and he moaned loudly though when the vibrator increased its speed. It wasn't on his prostate but it felt so good still. Another hit from the Flogger and Levi was panting.

    Legs shaking and trembling Levi was coated in a thin sheet of sweat, his little cock coated in precum. Eren was breathing huskily behind him as he praised Levi, his voice thick with arousle. Soon Levi was rutting against the blankets.

    "D-daddy...ahh. Da--AH! One h-h-hundred-d and four."

     He wanted to come, wanted to release. But Eren didn't give him permission yet. When Levi thought he couldn't take it anymore the vibrator was pulled out and he was released from the hand cuffs. With sore hands he lifted the blindfold off. 

    Eren was nearly heaving, chest deepily falling up and down. He was naked, body sweaty. Levi squirmed and whimpered as he saw Eren looking at him with blank eyes intense with love and powerful list. His hand gripped his hard cock at the base. He looked like a God. Eren. My Eren. Sweet Eren. Mine. Mate.

     With a deep chuckle Eren descended on Levi, pushing him back down onto the bed. Lips attacking his deeply, tongue seeking his own. Levi couldn't think, couldn't do anything but submit. "Can I take you my princess?"

    Levi nodded frantically. "Yes! Oh please yes! Daddy, please take me!"

     Eren smiled, nipping at his ear and grabbed Levi's thighs. Throwing them over his shoulders Eren scoot himself up so there was no space in between them. "Won't let anyone...anyone take you away from me."

    With that he entered swiftly into Levi, without warning. "AH! E-EREN!"

    From there it seemed Eren was lost, pulling out to slam back into Levi. He was snapping his hips back and forth bruisingly fast, hips hitting against Levi's on the edge of painful. A growl coming from his lips. Suddenly Levi was worried. Eren was usually talking more than this, reassuraning Levi more. This Eren, this state that he was in, he didn't seem to care. It was almost like Eren was venting his anger through this. Levi was jolted back out of his thoughts when a particular thrust hurt. He cried out softly in pain and his heart now hammered with panic.

    "s...st...stop! Stop! Eren you're hurting me! Freedom! FREEDOM!!"

    For a moment Levi was terrified that Eren wouldn't stop. But Eren did. There was a moment of confusion on his face, but when he saw Levi shaking not with pleasure but with fear, he looked horrified with himself. He jerked and pulled out of Levi, making the neko wince. "Oh God... I-I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

     Eren looked ready to rip himself apart to show Levi how disgusted with himself he was. Levi sat up and reached out to touch him. Eren flinched away and stood quickly. "No, no...I...I can't trust myself."

    He looked like he wanted to cry and scream at himself. Levi didn't want that. He would never want to see Eren like this again. "Eren, don't please don't beat yourself up. You stopped, you did stop. You stopped when I asked you to."

    Levi could hear Eren's teeth clank as his jaw clenched. "It shouldn't have come to that."

    It was quiet for a little bit. Levi still wanted Eren to make love to him, but he was worried he'd lose control again. Then an idea popped into his head. He moved forward, latching onto Eren's hand. "Hey, how about this? You lay on your back, and I'll ride you. That way I can set the pace."

    He grimaced, obviously conflicted. "You'd still want to do it even though I hurt you?"

    Levi whinned, low in his throat and brought Eren's hand up to lick and kiss. "You didn't mean to Eren. I love you still."

    Eren looked so painfully fond and loved Levi swooned. "I love you so much my perfect Levi. What did I ever do to deserve such a beautifully loving angel?"

     Humming he dragged Eren back onto the bed. "Lay down so I can ride you daddy."

     Eren quickly complied and laid on his back, his erection coming back to life. Straddling him Levi reached behind him, gripped that gorgeous cock, and slowly sank himself down on it. Both moaned in relief, and Levi was soon bouncing on Eren. His head was thrown back as he bounced and grinded down. Gasping and whimpering. Panting and moaning. Tears of pleasure in his eyes. "Eren! Eren! God, Eren! Ah Eren!"

    It took him a bit but Eren finally felt comfortable with himself enough to put his hands on Levi's hips and grind back. It wasn't their usual frantic lovemaking. No this was a little slower, and somehow a lot more meaningful.

    I almost lost Eren, and he almost lost me.

    It was a horrible thought, but it was true. Levi leaned forward, still riding Eren with all his heart and hips, kissed him lovingly. "Ereeeen! Ungh, aah!"

     "Levi, aaahh...my perfect, ngh...perfect Levi."

     Soon that fast building pressure was hitting both of them. The intimate pace soon speed up sloppily as they raced towards release. Eren's hand lifted and started to stroke Levi firmly. "I love you Levi, my princess, my love. Little mate."

    Little mate. Levi screamed, back arching and nails scrapping at Eren's shoulders and chest. " EREN! AAAAH GOD YES EREN! AH-AH- AAAH!"

    Levi came harder than he ever had before, whimpering, keening, moaning, and whining loudly and desperately through is orgasm. His thighs shook and his body shuddered violently. He heard in the background of his bliss, Eren groaning rasping out his name, coming inside Levi.

    Some time later he woke up, only vaguely surprised he had passed out. It was dark out, and quiet. He took a moment to look over at Eren, who was deeply asleep. Levi yawned, appreciating that they had been cleaned up, and snuggled further into Eren's arms that were wrapped protectively around him. "Love you Levi." Eren whispered quietly and sleepily.p>

     "I love you Eren."

    And then he went back to sleep.


	9. Smoother Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel is sorry and omg Jean and Marco live like grandparents. Also a long awaited shower scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its PrussiaMafia! Thank you so so so much for kudos and comments! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a while I've been working and going to school. I just couldn't squeeze it in no matter how much I wanted to. So here you guys go! If ya'll want bug me on Tumblr when I'm taking to long to update or you wanna give your AU idea a shout out. I'm erericoffeelife. Alright enjoy.

The sun was beaming in through the windows and Levi was wrapped up in warmth, legs tangled with his. A small smile spread across his lips as he felt Eren's calm breathing stir his hair. Lazily Levi let his tail tail up and down Eren's hip in affection. He was content and happy, and would have been willing to stay there forever had it not been for the dried cum everywhere on his skin. As soon as he noticed it he couldn't ignore it and it began to itch. With a sigh Levi untangled himself from Eren begrudgingly. 

   Tip-toeing over to the bathroom Levi closed the door and shivered as he ran over to the shower. With the water started and heating up he went to the large mirror and looked at himself. There were hickies and bitemarks adorning his skin. Beautiful and heart warming. Because Eren put them there with love and intimacy. Sighing wistfully Levi flicked his ears and turned to hop in.

   The water felt amazing on his skin and his muscled that ached pleasantly from their activities. Levi shut his eyes and ran his hands over his cat ears, then his human ones, all the way to his shoulders and the strip of fur that ran from his neck down his spine to his tail. The fur was smooth like silk now, thicker with the water. Eren loves to run his hand through it when they were relaxing together. Levi loved the feel of Eren's fingers combing through his fur.

    As he thought of Eren and his warm roaming hands Levi's heart started to speed up and his stomach got tighter. Those amazing hands that held so firmly yet so gingerly to him. That stoked his body like an artist would their finished work. Levi was getting hard and he shuddered.

     It wouldn't hurt to relieve himself quickly, he didn't want to wake Eren just because he was getting horny. So Levi poured a little of Eren's stuff onto his hand and began to work his shaft. It felt no way as good as Eren's hands but it would do. Levi stroked with a twist and a pull, shuddering as he lowly moaned Eren's name.

     "Why don't I join you?"

     Levi jolted and turned to see Eren leaning there outside of the shower. Levi dropped his hands and looked away embarrassment. Eren had caught him masturbating in the shower, like a loser.

    "No need to be embarrassed babe." Eren opened the door and came inside slowly. Walking closer and closer until the spray had washed over him and he cornered Levi.

     Levi looked down. "I um...I didn't want to...to wake you."

     Eren hummed and leaned down to start nosing at Levi's neck. "You should have."

     Erection much harder than before now Levi whined low in his throat and leaned his cheek against Eren's head. Eren kissed his neck and shoulder softly. "Good morning love."

    "Morning." Levi said back breathlessly when Eren went further down.

    Licking a nipple Eren sucked it into his mouth and Levi moaned low and long, hands weaving into his brown locks. Eren twisted the other and Levi let out a shuttered moan as he turned his face and let the water run down his hair. Steam was rising and covering them, making their bodies slick and slippery.

    "E-Eren..." Levi breathed at as Eren moved on to kiss his ribs and stomach. Stopping to suck on his abdomen. Levi was already leaking precome, his body trembling when Eren finally licked a long, torturing strip up his little cock.

    "Watch me Levi." Eren ordered, hid voice deep and rumbling with arousal. Levi looked down at him and almost blew his load right then and there.

    His eyes were nearly black with lust, his have flushed and slick from the steam. On his knees with his hands on Levi's hips. Levi's cock rested against his lips. Eren gave a smile and then wrapped his lips around the pink head. Levi keened, forcing himself not to close his eyes. They blurred slightly, and he bit his lip. 

    Eren kept eye contact with him as he licked the slit sensually, the feel of the slick tongue moving up and down making Levi's knees weak. Then Eren tightened his lips in a firm 'o' and pushed down to suck in the head again.

    "Eren! Aaah...Eren...it f-feels so-AH!"

    Taking all of Levi in Eren rested his tongue on the bottom to cushion and Levi's toes curled. Eren moaned loudly and the vibrations made Levi groan and hunch over a little. Then Eren smirked and started to suck with vigor.Gripping his hips tighter Eren made Levi thrust fiercely into his mouth.

    "God! Aaah E-Eren! Hah!" Levi was panting, the tense filling in his gut getting stronger. "C-coming! Coming! Eren! EREN!"

   Eren made sure that his nose was practically buried into Levi's stomach and his cock as deep into his mouth as he could get it. Levi keened as Eren stared him in the eyes while swallowing down his release. When Levi whimpered he finally pulled back with a wet pop. Levi was exhausted, but he took notice of Eren's painfully hard looking erection.

     All for me, Levi thought happily. Eren started to stand and he looked to have no intention of taking care of himself, or making Levi do it either. That made Levi swoon and want Eren to indulge in Levi. So he gave Eren a well needed kiss, putting all his heart and love into it. Eren looked dazed when they finally pulled apart and Levi adored that.

     "Please put it in." Levi asked, still a little shy about it. 

   Eren looked tempted buy he shook his head. "You don't have to please me because I wanted to please you."

    Levi felt a little huffy. "But I want you to. I want you in me Eren."

    He hesitated. "Are you sure Levi? You really don't owe me."

     Levi raised a leg and reached for his pink hole. "Please put it in me daddy."

    In a sudden swoop he lifted Levi up, and held on tight. Levi grabbed hold of his shoulders and smiled with the backs of his knees rested in the crooks of Eren's elbows. Slowly Eren lined up aand pushed in gently. They both moaned when he bottomed out staying there and enjoying each others pulsing parts. Then Eren pulled out to smoothly thrust back in with a small squelch.

   The noise ignited a wildfire of lust between then because immediately it started a experiment to see how loud it could get. So within a few seconds Levi was rocking up and down the wall screaming out moans as Eren rammed into him as fast and hard as he could without hurting him. His prostate was getting beaten and his walls clamping desperately to Eren's thick cock. The noise was louder than the spray of the water and started to sound like a wet clap.

     Levi was fully hard again and already close to coming. From Eren's harsh breaths and groans he was too. Levi moaned and leaned to whisper in his beautiful Eren's ear. "Aaah right t-there! Right there d-daddy. Uuugnh I'm s-s-so haaaard! Feels so aaaaaah g-good! Eren! Oh Eren! Eren I lov-v-ve y-yoooouaaaanh! So much! S-so muuuah!ah! Ah! AH! EREN! EREN I'M COMING! I'M COMING DADDY!"

    Eren had Levi pinned hard against the wall, hands splayed against the tile. The thrusts turn to hard slams, barely even pulling out now. Like Eren was animalistically humping him. He growled into Levi's ear. "I love you my princess."

   "FUCK EREN! AAAH!" Levi's vision went black as he came hard with what may have been a scream. With a finally thrust Eren buried himself as deep as he could go and unloaded. Levi whined and whimpered, trembling at the feel of his soaked insides.

     They slumped against each other, tangled and so exhausted now. Eren cuddled him as he let Levi down. Levi's knees went out immediately and Eren caught him with a soft chuckle. "Well we'll be doing this more often."

 

~le time skip~

Eren had business to attend to and Levi knew what that meant even if he really wanted to ignore it. So Levi was going to spend the day at Marco and Jean's house. Levi was curious the entire ride there. Wondering if they actually took Isabel home. Despite of what she did Levi couldn't find in him to be angry with her, she did what she felt she had to to get who she loved back. He hoped she was okay.

    They pulled up to a cozy one story house in a quiet subdivision and Levi looked around anxiously. He'd never been to someone else's house before and he really liked Marco. Eren turned the car off and Levi got out with a little spring in his step. With a smile Eren took Levi's bag from the backseat and met him at the front of the car. Levi tried to pay no mind the the black car that had tailed them the entire way there. On an accidental glance he had saw the scary blond chick from the other day. No doubt she was here as extra protection while Eren was gone.

    "I should be back before night. You have your phone so call or text me if you need anything. I think Marco wanted to do arts and crafts stuff so you'll be quite active. Isabel is here too."

    Levi nodded, they kept her. "Okay."

    Eren stopped halfway up the driveway to look seriously at Levi. "If that bothers you, you can stay with Armin or Mikasa. Hanji or Erwin too for that matter."

    "No, no. I'm actually relieved that she's safe. I'm not upset about what she did." Levi leaned into Eren, making sure that his jacket soaked up as much of Eren's scent as it could.

     He ran a hand up Levi's cat ear and smiled. "Love you."

    "Love you too." He stood on his toes to kiss Eren sweetly.

    "Hey you blasted kids! Get outta my driveway!"

    Eren threw his head back and laughed as Levi whirled around to see Jean standing in the open doorway of the front door. He had a amused grin on his face and a quirked eyebrow. With a gentle tug from Eren they walked the rest of the way and stepped into Jean's house. "Soon you'll be yelling at toddlers to get off of your lawn horse."

   Jean's smiled turned wicked as he closed the door. "I can't wait, that's the only time we have an excuse to yell at kids without being harshly judged. 'Oh sweetie he's just an old man don't mind him'. I swear those are the golden years."

     Levi politely removed his shoes and put them on the shoe rack as Eren talked to Jean. Marco came trailing in a few seconds later with the red headed neko glued to his side. Isabel hid behind Marco but looked nervously up at Levi.

    He moved forward and gave a side hug to Marco. Marco hugged him tight and laughed. "Hey there Levi how are you today?"

    "I'm good thank you. Eren said we were doing crafts?"

    Marco clapped his hands in excitement. "Oh yes! I just saw the most adorable things on Pinterest and I thought it would be a lot of fun to do together! "

     Levi grinned and nodded. "Sure sounds cool. Hi Isabel."

    She startled from the sudden attention. For a moment she looked guilty and ashamed, her eyes cast downwards. "Hi."

    Eren came up and gave Levi a kiss on the lips and a quick peck on the cheek as he handed him his bag. "Well I'll get going. See you later love. Thanks Jean, Marco. Catch you guys in a bit."

    Marco waved goodbye as Eren walked out the door. "Stay safe!"

     Levi looked around when he was directed to put his bag in the living-room. It had a very happy mood to it. The couches were beige leather and the walls had a light pink rose flower patterned wallpaper type. The carpet was a light gray color and began a few feet in front of the entry way. It was cozy and smelled like cleaner and lemon. 

    "Let's go make necklaces guys!" Marco smiled, so eager to create. 

    Levi and Isabel followed him down the hall as Jean stayed behind to start on a lunch for them. They went into a room with wooden flooring and a rug in the middle. There were shelves full of different stuff and fabrics. In the corner was a flat screen and steroes hooked up next it mounted high up.

    Isabel sat next to Levi hesitantly and he grinned encouragingly at her. She seemed to relax a bit. Marco brought out bags and laid out brand new ribbons and fabrics along with clay, spikes, bells, metal letters, thread, string, and a whole lot more.

    "Okay I bought a lot but we can make so many different things. We can make really cute figures out of the clay, we can make beaded necklaces, or you can make a cute choker. Anything!"

    Isabel launched herself at the clay as Marco turned to put the TV on. Levi reached for the fabrics and set his mind on a choker. He pulled the silver spikes over to him and then the metal letters. As he went through the fabric he found small bits of black leather and pulled it out. 

    Isabel looked over shyly. "Imma make a ladybug. I like ladybugs."

    Levi hummed. "Ladybugs are nice." 

    Marco picked up the thread and beads. "I'm going to make a necklace for Jean. What are you making Levi?"

   "A choker." Levi used the tape measure to get the size of his throat. Putting it down he started sketching with a white pencil the lines and cut areas.

    "Oh that's cool!" Marco cheered.

    They sat in comfortable silence for the most part, the only noise coming from their crafting and  the TV. They had been at it for a very long while when Jean came in with lunch. They ate around the rug and watched TV. It started to get dark by the time they were getting down with their necklaces and chokers. Isabel had made cute necklaces with a ladybug, an acorn with a leaf, and the moon. Marco made a bead necklace with a little clay police chief hat for Jean, and another for himself with a mini badge that had Jean's last name. Levi made two chokers. On was black, with spikes lined around the top and bottom edges. The buckle was meant for the front to seem cool. The other one...was for home. Pink leather with white lace around it, a pink bow for the from and a gold bell in the middle. One side said Daddy's and the other said Princess. Marco didny question and Levi wouldn't have answered anyways.

    After stretching their sore and aching backs they went to the kitchen for snacks and Isabel stayed a little ways behind to be with Levi. " I'm sorry...sorry about...lying to you."

    Levi shrugged. "I understand, why you did. And I already forgave you."

    She positively beamed at that and hugged him tightly. Levi just patted her head with a grin. After snacking Eren called and not too long after that he was there to pick Levi up. They embraced and kissed, causing Jean to exclaim and make old man jokes.

    Levi said thanks to Marco and Jean, then said goodbye to Isabel. Eren held his hand all the way to the car and opened the door for him. As quick as he could he grabbed the pink choker and clasped it on. When Eren got into the car he titled his head. "Look what I made."

    Eren stilled, mouth agape slightly as he took in the choker. Then he smirked. "It's pretty, I'll bet you'll look even better with nothing but that on when we get home."

    Levi leaned over the seat and gave him a sweet peck. "I was counting on it."

     When Eren pulled out the driveway Levi noticed a smell was wrong with Eren. He smelled like...like gun powder.

    "I love you Levi."

     Levi said without hesitation. "I love you too." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo? Did you like? Leave comments and kudos I will treasure them forever. I know there are some typos in there somewhere I will go back and eventually fix them. PrussiaMafia out!


End file.
